Leyenda de un Amor
by Maureen-JN
Summary: Una joven estudiante visita un museo en busca de información para un proyecto académico. No sabe que, sin querer, descubrirá la historia de su propio pasado. AAML.
1. Cada historia es una historia de amor

_Hola de nuevoo n.n vaya vaya últimamente me vengo con varios proyectos, y eso que dije que planeaba hacerlos uno por uno... bueno supongo que es bueno adelantar algunas cositas, además que ya estoy terminando con Divina Tentación, espero lo sigan leyendo. n.n Bien, les traig aquí: LEYENDA DE UN AMOR. Una historia basada en uno de mis musicales favoritos AIDA. Si no conocen la historia, esty segura de que la entenderán muy bien con este fic._

_Espero les guste n.n!_

_**Pairing**: Ash/Misty (OBVIO)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece Pokemon, ni la historia de AIDA._

* * *

**Leyenda de un amor  
**By Maureen

Era una tarde soleada de otoño. Las hojas multicolores caían por doquier, producto del viento. La verdad es que era un día ideal para salir a pasear o divertirse, una tarde deliciosa… pero no todos podían aprovecharlo…

Una joven estudiante se paseaba por los pasillos de un Museo. Inquieta y aburrida. Necesitaba urgentemente terminar un informe para el día siguiente y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué escribir. Había ido a aquel lugar con la esperanza ciega de hallar la solución de su problema. Pero había pasado una hora y no había encontrado nada de su interés. Suspiró.

Caminó sin rumbos unos minutos hasta que dio con una sección que le pareció interesante. Decía: Antigüedades. ¿Antigüedades en un Museo de Arte Moderno? Se encogió de hombros. A lo mejor tenía cosas más interesantes que "El punto negro en el marco blanco." O "El cubo gigante." Le parecía que el arte moderno era completamente absurdo. ¿Que de artístico tenía un lienzo completamente blanco con un punto negro al centro? Le habían dicho, representa la soledad de un individuo único en una sociedad no pluralista…

- Tonterías. – bufó.

Entro en aquella sección, y justo como lo había predicho, había cosas mucho mas dignas de mirar. Caminando por ahí se encontró con una "Momia sin nombre." Una momia que no habían podido identificar y habían hallado en las orillas del Nilo. Más lejos, una colección de dientes de cocodrilos prehistóricos, o eso decían. Tantas cosas viejas… Detuvo su atención en una… Una estructura de piedra desgastada… Se acercó lentamente a ella, era como si la atrajera como un imán.

No sabía lo que era, pero se le hacía muy familiar. ¿Pero cómo? Seguramente tenía años de antigüedad… Miró la información del artículo.

_**Tumba hallada en el desierto.**_

No decía nada más…

'_Mmm… Me pregunto…'_

- ¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita? -

Volteó rápidamente, la habían tomado por sorpresa. Se trataba de un guardia del museo. Era bastante joven, a decir verdad. Tez morena y ojos rasgados, alto y de cabello negro. Ella le sonrió.

- Tan sólo observaba esta vieja tumba. – le explicó. – No lo sé, me sentí extrañamente atraída a ella… -

- Ya lo veo. – dijo el joven guardia con los brazos detrás de su espalda. – Un objeto curioso, una tumba en exhibición. ¿Cierto? –

- Cierto. – concordó la pelirroja. – Sobretodo ya que estamos en un Museo de Arte Moderno. – soltó una risita. - Pero además… - sintió un gran deseo de tocarla a través del grueso vidrio de la vitrina. – muy peculiar. –

El joven guardia sonrió.

- No muchos le prestan atención, lo cual es una pena. – le dijo. – Pero yo conozco a la perfección la historia de este artefacto… -

- ¿Historia? – el rostro de la joven se iluminó.

'_A lo mejor me es de ayuda para mi informe…'_

_-_ Una trágica historia de amor. – dijo el joven guardia.

- ¿Amor? – preguntó la chica con una mueca.

Un cuento de amor no sería de ayuda para un informe universitario.

- Es que… creí que tratándose de una tumba, se trataría de una historia de guerra y batallas, o tal vez un suceso histórico… -

- Toda historia es una historia de amor. – explicó el guardia con una sonrisa. – Y claro, todo suceso es un suceso histórico. –

- Si bueno… - vaciló la joven.

- ¿Quieres que te la cuente? –

La pelirroja echó un vistazo a su reloj de mano, las manecillas daban las tres de la tarde.

'_No tengo que volver hasta las diez…'_

Miró al guardia y sonrió.

- Claro, me gustaría mucho. – le dijo.

- Excelente. – el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa. – Déjame llevarte a los inicios de la época medieval, - empezó a decir. – dos reinos vecinos estaban en guerra. –

- Lo sabía, sí había una guerra. – celebró la pelirroja.

- Es la historia de un amor que floreció en tiempos de odio. – continuó la narración. – El reino de Agathor y el pueblo de Drubia limitaban en un río. Al desatarse la guerra, el Rey Agathor vio cómo había afectado a su gente, por lo que mandó a su ejército a conquistar el terreno del río, fuente de vida tanto para las personas como para las cosechas y ganado. –

- No me parece del todo justo. – comentó la joven.

- En tiempos de guerra siempre gana el más fuerte, y Drubia era demasiado humilde como para contraatacar. – explicó el joven guardia. – El capitán del ejército se había encargado de cumplir con la misión encomendada, y no solo conquistaron aquellas tierras, sino que capturaban a todo aquel que intentara resistirse. Como podrás adivinar, se trataba de lo drubianos. Hombres, mujeres y niños… nadie estaba a salvo… -

**

Hace muchos años…

- ¡Buen trabajo, soldados! – exclamó el joven capitán. - ¡La fortuna está con los valientes! – se paseaba por la borda del barco. – Pero aún no canten victoria… nos falta mucho más que ver y conquistar… -

- Mi capitán, hemos capturado a todos los hombres del pueblo enemigo. – le dijo un soldado.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? – reclamó el capitán y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, rodeando al soldado como un buitre.

Era bastante joven para considerarlo un capitán del ejército. Se debía a la influencia que su padre, el primer ministro, le había dado al Rey sobe él. Sin mencionar que eran viejos amigos… El capitán era alto y fornido, de cabello negro oscuro y ojos café.

- ¿Usted cree que ha sido prudente eso, soldado? – preguntó.

- Sin duda, capitán. – contestó el soldado.

- ¿Seguro? – el joven capitán torció su sonrisa. – Y cómo espera advertir a los demás enemigos que nos hemos adueñado de su territorio. ¿Cómo espera anunciarles de esta guerra? –

El soldado enmudeció. Al parecer no todo le había salido bien.

- Discúlpeme, capitán. -

- Vaya y suelte a un par de hombres, - ordenó. – y dígales que avisen a los demás. Que estén alertas. De nada sirve una guerra si el enemigo es demasiado débil. ¡Hágalo! –

- Sí, mi señor. – y el soldado abandonó la escena rápidamente.

El joven capitán se sonrió. Todo iba a la perfección para ellos, nada le complacía más que cumplir a la perfección con su misión. El pueblo de Drubia estaba perdiendo por mucho, habían capturado a un buen número de habitantes enemigos. Le servirían como esclavos a su Rey… y claro, para él también.

Ambos pueblos siempre se habían llevado mal, muy mal. Pero los drubianos sabían que una guerra no les convenía en lo absoluto. Lástima que e Rey Agathor no opinara de la misma forma…

- Tenemos el poder de todo. – se dijo a si mismo con orgullo. – Ganaremos fácilmente… -

- ¡Señor! – lo llamó otro de sus soldados interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – preguntó severamente.

- Las hemos hallado en el banco del río, capitán. -

- ¡Déjame ir! – escuchó gritar a una mujer.

Pudo ver que no muy lejos, otros dos soldados habían capturado a dos mujeres más. Del pueblo enemigo, por supuesto. Sus ropas rasgadas y sucias eran prueba de que habían dado una buena lucha, sobretodo una… aquella pelirroja que no se quedaba quieta, intentando zafarse de los soldados.

- ¡Que me sueltes, he dicho! – demandó de nuevo la mujer. Los soldados rieron.

- ¿Eso quieres? – preguntó burlescamente.

La mujer frunció el ceño y los labios, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse. Al fin, el soldado la tomó por las muñecas, le dio la vuelta, y la empujó contra el capitán. Esta cayó al suelo a sus pies.

El capitán la miró con condescendencia, sonreía. La joven lo miró con odio e intentó ponerse de pie. El capitán la tomó por un brazo y la alzó bruscamente hasta levantarla. Luego la soltó de la misma forma indiferente.

- Tu pueblo está en guerra, - le dijo a la mujer. – y aún así insistes en pasearte por las orillas de este río. – soltó una risa. – Debes tener un gran deseo de ver nuestro reino. -

La joven mujer no respondió. El capitán arqueó una ceja, luego ordenó a otro hombre,

- Encadénala. -

Le dio la espalda a la mujer, mientras el soldado empezó a hacer como e le había ordenado.

- ¿Ya han terminado el mapa? – preguntó a otro soldado.

- Sí, capitán. – respondió el soldado y se lo mostró.

- Buen trabajo. Pero esto está mal. – dijo trazando una línea con el dedo sobre el mapa. – No estás siguiendo bien las coordenadas, déjame enseñ-. –

- ¡Ahhrg! – escucharon a alguien quejarse. Uno de sus hombres.

La mujer a quien había mandado a encadenar, se las había arreglado para tomar una espada de uno de los soldados y le había dado una buena cortada en el brazo al hombre que la había atrapado, y ahora lo apuntaba directo al corazón.

- ¡Mi espada! – gritó un soldado.

- ¡A ella! – ordenó otro.

Y unos cinco soldados se abalanzaron contra ella. El capitán se sorprendió al ver lo bien que usaba la espada aquella mujer. Ningún soldado llevó a tocarla, ni a hacerle el más mínimo rasguño. Continuaron pelando con las espadas, hasta que la mujer tomó a uno de los soldados desprevenido como rehén.

- ¡Libera a los demás! – le dijo al capitán.

Este frunció los labios no iba a tolerar que una mujer, menos una mujer enemiga, reducida a una esclava de su pueblo, le hablara de esa manera. Por supuesto que no.

- ¡Dame tu espada, ahora! – le ordenó a la mujer.

Esta colocó la espada en el cuello del soldado cautivo, y la presionó ligeramente, pero con intenciones de cortarle la garganta.

- Dices que porque nos has tomado de nuestro pueblo ahora te pertenecemos, ¿Cierto? – le preguntó la mujer sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Sí. – contestó el capitán sin la más mínima pizca de gracia.

- Bueno, ahora yo tomé a este soldado de tu tropa. Así que, siguiendo tu lógica, ahora me pertenece a mí. ¡Ahora suéltalos! -

El capitán sonrió con superioridad y apuntó hacia la otra mujer. El soldado que la mantenía cautiva la soltó, de modo que esta corrió para alejarse. La pelirroja bajó le espada, confiada. Un grave error, ya que otro de los soldados la tomó por detrás, impidiendo cualquier movimiento de su parte.

- ¡Arrójenla al río! – dijo uno.

- ¡No! – exclamó el capitán. – Tengo un mejor plan para esta. –

Se acercó lentamente a la mujer a quien ahora encadenaban. Esta lo miró con desprecio.

- Será mejor que te comportes, o seguiré el consejo de mis soldados. – le advirtió. – Ahora ven conmigo. – dijo mientras la tomaba por las cadenas.

A la pobre joven no le quedaba de otra más que seguir instrucciones ahora. Encadenada e indefensa. El capitán la llevó hasta las habitaciones interiores del barco, a su habitación, en realidad…

Una vez dentro, se volvió a encararla. Su expresión no era para nada amigable, y la joven empezaba a verse algo nerviosa. El capitán alzó una de sus manos, y la joven rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

- No… - le dijo.

El capitán sonrió.

- ¿No quieres que te quite las cadenas? – le preguntó él.

La joven lo miró con incredulidad y despacio bajó sus manos. Luego, algo desconfiada, las estiró de modo que él pudiera desencadenarla.

- Estas cadenas solo te serán un impedimento. – dijo mientras se las soltaba. – Estuviste impresionante arriba, debo decir. Debería enlistarte en mi ejército, tal vez nombrarte mi teniente. -

- ¿Se está burlando de mí, capitán? – le preguntó la joven sin mucha gracia.

- No, mas bien admirándote. –

El capitán, de repente, se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo, como amenazándola.

- ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora? – le dijo en un tono demandante. – Vas a tener que tallar la suciedad de la batalla de mi piel. – se sentó en un taburete frente a la joven.

La joven arqueó una ceja, y luego vio un balde con agua y una esponja. Bufó.

- Si, hace mucho que no me siento limpio. – continuó diciendo el capitán. – Y ni intentes escapar. Si lo haces, mis hombres te cortarán en pedazos, y esta vez no los detendré. -

A regañadientes, la joven pelirroja tomó la esponja del suelo, la remojó en el agua de la cubeta y empezó a frotar la espalda del capitán. Este soltó una risotada.

- Eres mucho mejor con la espada que con una simple esponja. – se burló.

- Ya me gustaría tener una espada en este momento. – dijo entre dientes.

- Está la mía, - le dijo. – tómala si deseas. ¿Quién te enseñó a manejar armas de esa forma? –

- Mi padre. –

- ¿Qué? ¿Sabía de antemano que los hombres de tu pueblo eran incapaces de proteger a sus mujeres? – la mujer se detuvo, estaba rabiosa. – No has terminado. – comandó el capitán.

- Claro que si. – respondió ella.

- ¡De rodillas! – ordenó y se levantó frente a ella. No había obedecido, se mantuvo de pie, altiva. – Te encanta vivir al borde del peligro, ¿No? –

- No tanto como me gusta limpiar tu asquerosa piel. – dijo y le lanzó la esponja en la cara.

El capitán furioso, alzó una mano, esta vez buscando darle una bofetada a aquella mujer tan atrevida.

- Tú… - gruñó.

- No. – dijo ella muy tranquila. – Usted no sabe nada sobre mí, y menos le importa. ¿Cómo podrías entender de lo que nos falta o no? Ya nos han quitado todo… apenas nos queda nuestra dignidad. Ustedes creen que poseen todo lo que es nuestro pero se equivocan, porque mi pueblo de ahora no es el pueblo que fue… no tienen más que sus cenizas, sus restos… Nunca podrán poseer lo que fue… -

El hombre bajó su mano. Quedó sorprendido ante la forma en que ella de le enfrentaba. ¿Qué mujer era esa? Pensó por un momento, y a su pesar, entendió que aquella extraña tenía en parte mucha razón.

- ¿Cual es tu nombre? – le preguntó.

- Misty. – respondió. - ¿Algo más que desee de mí capitán? –

El joven se mordió los labios, disgustado.

- ¡Capitán! – lo llamó uno de sus soldados. – Ya encallamos en el muelle. -

- Muy bien. – respondió.

El capitán tomó las cadenas del suelo y haló a la mujer bruscamente hacia él. Rápidamente, empezó a encadenarla de nuevo.

- No me las ponga, por favor. – pidió.

- ¡Eres una esclava ahora! – le dijo seriamente. – Y si quieres mantenerte con vida, será mejor que lo recuerdes. –

Y sin decir más, abandonó la habitación para subir a borda. La pobre joven suspiró, no le quedaba ninguna salida más que aceptar su posición. Sin ganas, y con el pesar de aquellas cadenas, siguió el mismo camino que el capitán.

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**  
¿Revieeeews? n.n Espero les haya gustado, pronto el Cap 2!  
- Maureen_


	2. El pasado es otra tierra

_Terminé este capitulo rápido, solo para que entiendan mejor la trama de la historia. Me dedicaré a terminar Divina Tentación antes que nada, asi que, ¡Wish me luck! n.n_

* * *

**Leyenda de un amor  
**By Maureen

El puerto estaba lleno de vida, lleno de tiendas y puestos de trueque. Los mercaderes paseaban de aquí para allá intentando vender sus productos. Había un par de guardias en el muelle, esperando a que el barco del capitán encalle, lo habían esperado por muchos meses, y por fin volvían…

Un joven sirviente del palacio estaba recostado contra un muro, discretamente. Las manos dentro de sus bolsillos… Nadie le prestaba atención ya que todos celebraban y anunciaban el regreso de la tropa.

- Psst. – un susurró.

El moreno miró a su alrededor.

- Brock, Brock… - lo llamó discretamente un viejo mercader.

El sirviente se aproximó a él de forma natural.

- ¿Trajiste el vino? – preguntó ansioso el mercader.

- ¿Trajo usted el oro? –

El viejo soltó una cansada risa y asintió, rebuscó entre sus ropas un pequeño saco con oro.

- Lo de siempre, diez monedas de oro. – dijo el anciano.

Brock tomó el saco entre sus manos y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie importante a quien temerle, aún… Brock sacó una botella de vino y la intercambió por el oro. El anciano la tomó y se alejó tan rápido como pudo. El moreno suspiró.

- Otra semana… otro pago. – sonrió para si al observar la cantidad de dinero.

- ¡Brock! – lo llamó el joven capitán que aún estaba en el barco, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguirlo entre la gente.

El moreno escondió rápidamente el saco de oro y se dio la vuelta mostrando una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

- ¡Señor! ¡Me alegro de que haya regresado! – le dijo en voz alta y se acercó al muelle.

El capitán le hizo un saludo amistoso con la mano.

- ¿Mantuviste mi casa en orden? – preguntó mientras descendía la rampa del barco.

- Sí, mi señor. Bueno, con excepción de algunas botellas de vino que han desaparecido misteriosamente. – explicó de forma muy convincente.

- ¿De nuevo? – bufó el capitán. - ¿Cómo puede ser? – preguntó extrañado.

- Bueno… -

- ¡Ashton! ¡Hijo mío! – exclamó un hombre mayor. Para alivio del joven Brock, lo safó de esa conversación 'incómoda.'

El capitán lo miró mientras se acercaba a ellos y suspiró.

- Padre… -

- ¡Por fin llegas a casa! – le dijo con una gran sonrisa. – A un lado, Brock. – ordenó al vasallo, quien le impedía de cierta forma el paso.

Este se apresuró a moverse y hacerle reverencia al hombre que se aproximaba.

- Por supuesto, Primer Ministro Ivar, - le dijo. - amado por los dioses, por su gente y por él mismo. - agregó en un tono más bajo.

- Mucho cuidado, muchacho, – le advirtió Ivar. – o me haré cargo de ti… -

Brock disimuló la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro y se separó lo suficiente de los dos, sin llegar a estar realmente lejos. Su trabajo era servirle al capitán, por lo que era su deber mantenerse a su lado.

- Es bueno verte, padre. – dijo el capitán Ashton y abrazó a Ivar.

- Te fuiste por tanto tiempo, Ashton. Empezaba a sentirme preocupado. – sonrió. - ¿Te hirieron en la batalla? –

- No. – respondió.

Ivar soltó una risotada y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hijo.

- ¡Lo sabía! – dijo. - Siempre se lo digo a la princesa, ¡Ningún hombre maneja la espada mejor que tú! – exclamó con orgullo.

- Ningún hombre me ha superado. – le dijo Ashton a su padre. – Aunque puede que cierta mujer sí… - murmuró entre dientes.

- ¿En verdad? – Ivar arqueó una ceja.

- Escucha, - dijo rápidamente, intentando evadir el tema. - más allá de la quinta catarata del río, está escondido un pueblo, Felius. –

Ivar quedó sorprendido con la información. Se mantuvo pensativo en silencio por unos segundos.

- Eso quiere decir que podemos atacarlos por agua… - musitó como para sí.

- Exacto. – dijo el capitán.

- ¡Excelente! – celebró el primer ministro. - ¿Registraron la ruta? –

- Con los mapas que hemos hecho, cualquier soldado amateur podría cruzar el desierto hasta Drubia. – se jactó el capitán.

- Buen trabajo, hijo. – Ivar rodeó un brazo al rededor de su hombro.

- ¡Ahh! –

Los tres voltearon a ver qué sucedía. Se trataba de un hombre que había tropezado y caído. Uno de los soldados estaba de pie a su costado, mirándolo con indiferencia.

- Levántate. – le dijo fríamente. – No me obligues a azotarte. -

El pobre hombre se irguió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. A los capturados no les habían dado ni comida ni agua en todo el camino, por lo que se encontraban bastante débiles.

Detrás de aquel hombre, se encontraban los demás cautivos varones. Todos en silencio, no se les estaba permitido hablar, de otro modo serían castigados. Así funcionaban las cosas…

- Y además has traído prisioneros. – dijo Ivar enorgullecido al ver aquella escena. – Bien. ¡Llévenlos a las minas! – ordenó a uno de los guardias. – No esperemos que sobrevivan demasiado ahí… - agregó en voz baja.

El segundo grupo de cautivos que abandonó el barco eran solo mujeres, aunque recibían el mismo trato de esclavos que el grupo anterior. Entre ellos se hallaba la joven pelirroja. El capitán logró divisarla. Misty era su nombre…

- ¡Alto! – ordenó el capitán Ashton.

El grupo se detuvo y él rápidamente la tomó por un brazo y la separó el grupo.

- Esta no. – dijo.

La joven lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, ya que les estaba prohibido darles la cara a los soldados. De haber estado sola con él no le hubiera importado enfrentarlo, pero temía de los guardias…

- ¿Ashton? -

- Necesito un regalo para la princesa. – explicó al ver la expresión de su padre.

- Sí. – afirmó él. – Seguramente estará esperando algo. –

- ¡Tú! – Ashton llamó a otro soldado. – Lleva a ese grupo a los campos de siembra. – ordenó. – Que ayuden con la cosecha. –

- Sí, capitán. –

Ivar no se veía muy contento con el cambio de tareas.

- Ashton… -

- Son mujeres, padre. – le dijo. – No resistirían más de un día bajo tierra. –

Al escuchar eso, Misty, inconscientemente, le lanzó una mirada al capitán. ¿Las estaba ayudando? ¿Por qué? Ivar se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras. – dijo. – Son tus esclavos. – y diciendo eso se retiró.

El capitán se dio media vuelta para encarar a Misty. Había algo en esa mujer que le llamaba mucho la atención… por más que no quisiera admitirlo.

- Gracias. – le dijo ella.

Él no respondió, se la quedó mirando a los ojos por un buen rato, unos hermosos y cautivantes ojos aqua marinos…

- Dame tus manos, Misty. – le dijo, o mas bien ordenó, pero no era como las órdenes anteriores.

- ¿Misty es tu nombre? – preguntó Brock.

Se había mantenido al lado del capitán todo el tiempo sin prestar mayor atención a la conversación. Sin embargo, el escuchar ese nombre había logrado acapararla por completo.

- Brock. – la presencia de su vasallo también lo había sorprendido a él.

Por un momento olvidó que se encontraba gente al rededor. No había le había quitado los ojos de encima a Misty mientras le retiraba las cadenas de sus muñecas.

- Voy a quitarte estas. – le dijo a ella. - Pero que te quede muy claro, si te atreves a intentar escapar, yo mismo iré por ti. -

- Me halaga, capitán. – contestó Misty, un tanto divertida. – No se ve como el tipo de hombre que cazaría a una mujer indefensa. –

- Contigo haré una excepción. – respondió él, luego se dirigió a Brock. – Llévala donde la princesa Maybelle, con mis saludos. –

- Sí, señor. – hizo una reverencia y se fue con Misty.

El capitán los vio alejarse. Suspiró y se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba su padre, quien admiraba el horizonte desde el muelle.

- Han pasado seis meses… - dijo. – En mi opinión, creo que deberías presentarte ante ella tu mismo. -

Ashton suspiró. No era que no le agradara la princesa Maybelle, era una joven muy hermosa, pero sin embargo…

- Lo haré, padre. Aunque tú y la princesa deberían saber bien que en cuanto mi tropa haya descansado lo suficiente, volveremos a embarcar. –

- No puedes, Ashton. – lo miró con severidad. – El reino te necesita ahora. El Rey se ha debilitado, no es el mismo líder de antes. – le explicó.

- Mi deber está con mi ejército, padre. Vivo para servir a Rey Agathor. –

- No por mucho tiempo… no… - musito Ivar. – Pronto desposarás a la princesa, y entonces serás el nuevo heredero a trono. –

- No hasta que nuestro Rey muera, padre. – dijo Ashton. – Te olvidaste de ese detalle. - Ivar hizo una mueca.

- El Rey está descompuesto. –

- ¿Quieres decir que está enfermo? – preguntó el capitán, alarmado. - ¿Es grave? -

- Eso me temo. – respondió Ivar, aunque no se veía muy consternado.

- Debo ir a verlo. –

- Sí, seguro que eso lo animará. – comentó.

Ashton asintió y se apresuró a ir palacio. El Rey se encontraba en perfecta salud… ¿Qué había sucedido?

- ¡Te veré en el banquete de esta noche, capitán! – le dijo Ivar a su hijo que se alejaba.

En cuanto se había alejado lo suficiente, Ivar rió por lo bajo. Su plan iba a la perfección. Pronto él tendría el control de todo… Uno de sus ministros se acercó a él…

- Primer ministro Ivar. – le dijo en voz baja. – Alguien le ha contado al Rey sobre nuestras "reuniones privadas". -

La expresión de Ivar se tornó furiosa. ¡Traición! No era el tipo de hombre que perdonaba, no señor…

- ¿Lo tienen? – preguntó rabioso.

- Sí, señor. – le aseguró su ministro. – Descubrimos al traidor esta mañana. –

- Mátenlo. – le ordenó.

El ministro asintió. Se dio la vuelta y tronó los dedos, los otros ministros, detrás de él, entendieron la señal. Ambos sacaron sus cuchillos y desaparecieron de la escena a cumplir con la orden.

- ¿Consiguieron más arsénico? – preguntó Ivar a su acompañante. El ministro sonrió y le cedió un pequeño frasco.

- ¿Quién hubiera creído que se podría encontrar tanto veneno en las minas? – le dijo con una sonrisa torcida. – Vierta un poco del contenido en el vino del Rey en el banquete. De nuevo, solo unas cuantas gotas. – indicó. – No queremos que muera… tan pronto. – concluyó la oración con una sonrisa.

Ivar tomó el frasco de veneno y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Rió por lo bajo, maliciosamente.

- No falta mucho… -

* * *

Brock había llevado a Misty al palacio, ya que ahora tendría que trabajar en él. Le había conseguido un uniforme limpio, de esclava, claro. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Una vez aseada y cambiada, se mostró ante Brock, quien la esperaba…

- Bueno, ahora te ves como una sirvienta. Pero al menos Ashton vio que eras especial. – le dijo el joven moreno.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lo que ese hombre ve y entiende podría ser grabado en un grano de arena. – respondió con indiferencia.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarla así? Claro, a sus ojos tan solo era otra mujer del pueblo enemigo… De haber sabido la verdad…

- Puede que sea cierto, - sonrió Brock. – pero Ashton te salvó a ti y a las demás mujeres de las minas. No lo puedes negar. –

- Eso fue muy decente de su parte. – admitió Misty.

- Es cierto. – concordó Brock. – ¿Sabes algo? Yo llegué al palacio cuando tenía diez años, me encontraron jugando en los límites del río… y me trajeron aquí. –

Mist se encogió de hombros. Lo que menos soportaba ver era sufrir a su pueblo… Sentía una impotencia imposible de describir. ¿Pero cómo hacer algo? Ahora que era una esclava…

- Lo siento mucho. – dijo Misty. Brock negó con la cabeza.

- No. Extraño mucho Drubia, pero no me ha ido del todo mal aquí. – explicó. – Como sea, Ashton no era mucho mayor que yo, - continuó diciendo. - y me vio siendo golpeado por uno de los guardias. Él lo detuvo… y prometió que desde ese momento cuidaría de mí. – hizo una breve pausa. – Hasta ahora, ha cumplido su promesa. –

Misty suspiró y se dio media vuelta, lista para irse. Le cansaba mucho la devoción que Brock le tenía a ese arrogante. Brock la tomó por un brazo, deteniéndola.

- Escucha, sé lo que estás pensando… que me he convertido en uno de ellos. Pero soy de Drubia, y siempre lo seré. -

- Por supuesto. – dijo Misty.

- Todavía recuerdo cuando era un niño, la guerra recién había comenzado… había soldados enemigos por todas partes, familias encadenadas… mi familia… - suspiró. – Los secuestros… -

Misty se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo escuchaba. Era tan cierto todo lo que le decía… ella misma había vivido el terror de aquellas épocas y mucho más.

- Yo sé como te sientes. – le dijo Brock. – En cierta forma, te conozco. -

- Eras muy joven, los tiempos cambiaron, las cosas empeoraron… -

- Cierto. Antes de la guerra nuestro pueblo gozaba de tranquilidad y abundancia, todo iba bien. – le dedicó una sonrisa. – Mi padre era el asesor del Rey, antes de que lo mataran, claro… - suspiró. – Tú eres su hija, ¿Verdad? –

El rostro de Misty se puso tenso como piedra, hizo como si no hubiera escuchado lo último. ¿Cómo podía conocer su secreto?

- Eres hija de Elion, Rey de Drubia. -

- No. – lo negó.

- No me mientas, te recuerdo bien cuando niños. –

Los invadió un silencio incómodo por unos segundos. Misty lo miró suplicante.

- Sabes demasiado. – le dijo angustiada. – Lo que dices sobre mí… es mejor que nadie más lo sepa. – suspiró. – Soy una esclava ahora, igual que tú. Nuestras vidas ya no son nuestras. –

- ¡Yo nunca me rendí! – le dijo Brock. – Jamás perdí esa chispa de esperanza de volver a ser libre algún día. ¿Es que acaso tú si? –

- Mi única esperanza es el silencio, Brock. – le explicó. – Has de cuenta que jamás viste mi rostro. –

Volvió a darse media vuelta e intentó alejarse, pero una vez más Brock la retuvo.

- Eres una princesa. Eso nada lo cambia, Misty. - susurró.

- No me conoces. – lo encaró.

- Claro que sí. –

- ¡No! – se soltó de su amarre.

- Te conozco, al igual que tú a mí. – insitió. – Princesa… -

- Brock, por favor, debes tratarme como a cualquier esclava. – le pidió con desesperación. - Si algún soldado llegase a enterarse que soy la hija del Rey enemigo… -

- Te matarían. – concluyó Brock. – Lo sé, pero tu gente guardará el secreto. –

- No, no debes revelarle a nadie quien soy. Por el momento, no soy más que un obsequio que el capitán le ha hecho a la princesa de este reino. –

- Solo para que lo sepas, Maybelle es mucho más que solo eso para Ashton. Es su prometida. –

- ¿Prometida? –

No supo por qué la noticia la sorprendió tanto, si tenía mucho sentido. Es sólo que, había algo en su mirada que…

- ¿Va a casarse? – reiteró en voz baja. - ¿Cuando? – Brock encogió los hombros.

- El día en que su nave se hunda, y los constructores reales se niegue en hacerle uno nuevo. – explicó. - Aunque al parecer, según me entero, hay otros motivos que se adelantan a eso… -agregó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Misty, quien no había captado lo último.

Brock sacudió la cabeza. No conocía mucho sobre el estado de salud del Rey Agathor, pero había escuchado las palabras de Ivar…

- Olvídalo. – le dijo. - Vamos, te llevaré donde la princesa Maybelle. -

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**  
Si no lo dedujeron ya, Ashton es Ash y Maybelle May, cambié un poco sus nombres para que entren más en el contexto de "Epoca medieval", lamentablemente no se me ocurrió nada para Misty... en fin, ¿Revieeeews? Anímenme, vamos n.n jaja__  
- Maureen_


	3. La fortuna favorece a los valientes

_FINALLYY!! Una actualización n.n!! Espero les guste y siento la demora, pronto vendré con más._

* * *

**Leyenda de un amor  
**By Maureen

Las mujeres del palacio se estaban dando un merecido descanso en los baños termales. Aquel vapor con aroma a lavanda y eucalipto que flotaba por toda la habitación era deleitable, y las tinas de agua caliente relajaban todos sus cansados músculos. Justo lo que necesitaban luego de un día agitado. Además recibían el mejor de los tratos por parte de las esclavas, quienes las atendían en todos sus caprichos, sirviéndoles vino y frutas cada vez que se les antojaba, o bien dándoles un masaje.

Una de las mujeres, joven y hermosa, de tez blanca y ojos zafiro, se impulsó con algo de esfuerzo para salir de una de las tinas de agua caliente. Una de las esclavas más cercanas le alcanzó unas toallas y la ayudó a secar su piel. Otra, al terminar la otra, le ofreció un camisón de terciopelo color marfil. La joven soltó su cabello castaño, de modo que caía sobre sus delicados hombros. Anudó el cinturón del camisón a su cintura y estiró los brazos.

- Es tan duro mantener la perfección. – dijo con un largo y dramático suspiro. – Pero vale la pena el esfuerzo, ¿No creen? – dio un giro de bailarina y sonrió con gracia a sus damas.

- Oh, si. Definitivamente lo vale. – concordó una de las mujeres. - ¡Eres perfecta! –

- ¿En serio? ¿Perfecta? – Maybelle soltó una risita. - ¿En serio? – reiteró pensativa. - Entonces tal vez alguna de ustedes pueda explicarme porque Ashton, el hombre destinado a ser mi esposo, me descuida de esta forma. – añadió fastidiada.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

– Ha ido a ver a mi padre, he escuchado que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con él. De hecho, - posó sus manos en sus caderas. - se ha amistado íntimamente con cada viejo decrépito de este reino. – se quejó con voz aguda. - Pero claramente, el solo pensar en visitar a una hermosa y joven princesa, con fabuloso cabello, lo deja frío. -

Maybelle les clavó la mirada a sus compañeras fijamente. Ninguna parecía saber qué decir, por lo que sólo se miraban entre sí, evitando contacto visual con la princesa y guardando un silencio muerto. Maybelle puso los ojos en blanco y bufó con desgano. Se acercó a uno de los tocadores para empolvarse.

Ahogó un grito y dio un salto al ver en el reflejo a un hombre detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Se trataba de Brock, y traía a alguien con él…

- Casi me das un infarto, Brock. – lo reprochó Maybelle. – La próxima vez… -

- Lo siento verdaderamente, princesa Maybelle. – se disculpó Brock haciendo una reverencia a la joven. – La número uno en belleza, sabiduría y accesorios. -

La pelirroja a su lado, algo insegura, imitó la reverencia con algo de torpeza. Maybelle se veía contenta con el halago de su joven servidor.

- Supongo que traes un mensaje de Ashton. – dijo decepcionada. – Imagino que hasta ahora no se anima decírmelo en persona. -

- En absoluto, princesa. – le sonrió Brock. – El capitán no se ha olvidado para nada de usted. Está ansioso por verla en el banquete de esta noche con toda su fina extravagancia, difícilmente puede esperar. Pero por el momento, le envía este regalo de su parte. – indicó con una mano a Misty.

Maybelle arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Otra doncella? -

La princesa entrecerró los ojos y rodeó a Misty, examinándola de pies a cabeza. Misty se mantuvo inmóvil, con la barbilla alta y las manos entrelazadas.

- No necesito otra doncella. Y, ¿Este regalo tiene nombre? -

- Misty. – habló la joven.

Maybelle abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Has hablado? – preguntó con asombro.

- Mi nombre es Misty, princesa. – se presentó la pelirroja. – Y creí que le gustaría saber…-

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – exclamó con indignación. – No bajas la mirada, no tiemblas… ¿Acaso no me temes? – la miró de frente con sus profundos ojos azules.

Misty alzó las cejas sorprendida. Parpadeó rápidamente antes de volver a hablar. Por supuesto que no le temía, era una princesa. Una muy joven además, menor que ella seguramente…

- ¿Se sentiría complacida si le temiera? – preguntó con plena seguridad.

La castaña vaciló unos segundos, luego respondió.

- No, la verdad es que no. -

- Entonces estoy comportándome como desea que lo haga. – dijo con un tono más servicial.

Debía recordar que tenía que actuar como una sirvienta normal, y seguramente su actitud tan dominante y altiva no iba a servir de nada. Solo quería vivir tranquila, al menos un poco más…

Maybelle sonrió.

- Cierto. Eso es verdad. – dijo a Misty. – Estabas diciendo algo sobre… -

- El Capitán Ashton. – completó la frase. La princesa la miró con sospecha.

- ¿Qué sabes tú del capitán? – preguntó intrigada.

- Sólo que está bien, princesa. – contestó la pelirroja. – No sufrió daño alguno en la batalla. Pensé que le agradaría enterarse de eso. –

- Sí. – la princesa sonrió levemente. – La verdad es que sí. Verás, me he sentido tan… -

Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de contarle sus preocupaciones y conflictos personales a una… _sirvienta_. Frunció los labios y la miró a los ojos de la forma más severa que pudo.

– Eres muy astuta, ¿No, Misty? –

- Solo en ocasiones. – respondió esta, calmada. – Pero en realidad soy mucho más talentosa con las manos. En la costura, para ser específica. Y si usted me permite, princesa, podría confeccionarle un vestido más que perfecto para usted. Conozco una forma de teñir telas que hace que parezca que brillan con el más mínimo rayo de luz. Un pequeño secreto que pasa de doncella a doncella… herencia familiar. – se apresuró a decir.

El rostro de Maybelle se iluminó de repente.

- ¿Una esclava que sabe de costura y telas? – dijo maravillada. – ¡Me la quedo! – celebró la princesa Maybelle. – Oh, Ashton sí que me conoce. Me conoce muy, muy bien. – rió alegremente. – Brock, por favor ve y enséñale a Misty el salón de las costureras. – luego se dirigió a ella. - Iré más tarde para que me enseñes lo que eres capaz de hacer. -

Brock se inclinó en otra reverencia para despedirse de la princesa, y Misty, torpemente, trató de imitarlo. Ambos salieron por la puerta de los camerinos tranquilamente. Maybelle suspiró de forma dramática como solía hacerlo. Había recuperado su buen humor.

- Ay, sí… - canturreó. – En la vida una tiene que enfrentase a todo tipo de cosas. – explicó a las damas que la acompañaban. – Salud, forma física, dietas y conductas… - suspiró. – Y otras tantas formas de sacrificio, inútiles y sin sentido. – se sentó delicadamente en un suave y blando banquillo. – Y la verdad es que… todo eso es irrelevante. ¿Conversaciones amenas y juegos de inteligencia? – bufó. – La verdad no me interesa… ¿Y los modales y el encanto? No impresionan a muchos… - sonrió de lado. – Por eso me abstengo de que intenten conocer a mi "yo interno", - soltó una risita. – más bien mi "yo externo". Como dicen, ¿Verdad? Una es lo que usa para vestir. -

El grupo de mujeres cuchicheaba, y se escuchaban entre todo ligeras risas y comentarios de admiración a la princesa Maybelle. Si, era hermosa. Admirada por todas las mujeres del reino… debido a su belleza y porte. Era muy… glamorosa. Lo cual llamaba la atención y la hacía resaltar. Además era la princesa, y por eso sus "amigas", damas del palacio, se ocupaban de complacerla en todo… trabajo que las esclavas no hacían ya que ella no charlaba con ninguna.

Maybelle sonrió. Por supuesto que le gustaba sentirse admirada… pero también se sentía presionada… Volteó el rostro y se miró al espejo el tocador que tenía en frente. ¿Acaso su reflejo demostraba quien era ella en realidad? Una princesa segura, extremadamente alegre y dominante… o mas bien la hija de un Rey moribundo quien pronto se quedaría sola y a cargo de una gran responsabilidad…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar. Al abrirlos recuperó ese semblante alegre y confiado de siempre. Se volvió hacia sus damas, sonriente.

- ¿Alguna me acompaña a mi guardarropa? Necesito vestirme de lo mejor esta noche. – dijo a la vez que se puso de pie.

**

Mas tarde en la cena de bienvenida del capitán…

El gran salón del palacio estaba perfectamente decorado. Una gran mesa rectangular, tan larga como se pudo haber creado, estaba repleta de todos los manjares que alguien se haya podido imaginar. Todos los invitados charlaban placenteramente. Reían, comían y disfrutaban de aquella velada. Solo una persona se sentía sumamente incómoda con aquel gran recibimiento…

- Brock, amigo, aquí estas. – dijo Ashton sonriente.

Sentía gran aprecio por Brock, se había vuelto en parte un gran amigo suyo. Además disfrutaba de su compañía sencilla y humilde, sin la presión de tener que impresionar a algún viejo ministro del palacio. El moreno le sonrió en saludo.

– La princesa… ¿Se contentó con mi regalo? – preguntó.

- Sí, señor. – afirmó Brock – Misty se las arregló para hacer de ella indispensable para la princesa en tiempo record. –

- No me sorprende. – suspiró. – ¿Te dijo algo sobre ella? De donde viene o tal vez… - se detuvo. – Porque nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella antes… - agregó en voz baja. - No puedo evitar preguntarme… -

- ¡No! – exclamó Brock rápidamente. – Quiero decir… - se sintió nervioso al haber reaccionado de esa forma. Esperaba que Ashton no sospechara nada. - No… ella no dijo nada, señor. –

Sin decir más se alejó de su lado de forma fugaz, dejando al capitán muy confundido. Este suspiró y se frotó las sienes. ¿Por qué no se podía sacar a esa mujer de la cabeza?

- ¡Ashton! – escuchó exclamar a una mujer.

Se dio media vuelta para encarar a la princesa que lo había estado esperando por seis meses. Su prometida.

Llevaba puesto un vestido largo color perla con detalles plateados hasta las caderas. Las mangas llegaban hasta sus muñecas y se abrían desde el codo en forma de campana, detalle que hacía que "bailaran" con cada movimiento real de parte suya. Su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola, y sobre su cabeza reposaba una delicada tiara de plata, con un zafiro al centro, que descansaba en la frente de la joven princesa.

Ashton le dedicó una gran y sincera sonrisa a medida que ella se acercaba. Maybelle cedió su mano, y Ashton la tomó delicadamente para besar su dorso.

- Te ves hermosa esta noche. – le dijo.

- Gracias. –

- ¿La última moda? – preguntó y la hizo dar un grácil giro sobre sus puntas.

- Lo es ahora. – soltó una risita. - Así que, ¿Todo bien en tu expedición? –

Ashton le cedió su brazo, de modo que la princesa haría su entrada junto con él a la celebración. Caminaron despacio hasta el salón.

- En definitivo, sí. – le contó el capitán. – Nos fue bien pasando Aswan, en territorios que ningún drubiano ha pisado. -

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella, intentando sonar sorprendida. – Eso suena muy… pintoresco. Puede que la próxima vez te acompañe. –

- Si lo deseas, princesa. Nada me haría más feliz. – respondió Ash con una media sonrisa. – Dormimos con los ácaros de la arena, nos alimentamos únicamente de carne seca de mono y esta vez el agua estaba tan contaminada que vomité por días. –

La princesa se detuvo en seco por un momento. Ash intentó aguantarse las ganas de reír, conocía a la perfección la manera en que ella reaccionaría.

- ¿Sucede algo, princesa? -

- ¿De mono dijiste? – la mueca de asco y horror en su rostro era total.

- Después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra. – explicó tranquilamente.

- Ahh… - se mordió un labio. – Bueno, en realidad estoy muy ocupada… te escribiré. – le sonrió sutilmente.

Ashton le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos siguieron caminando hasta entrar al gran salón.

Muchos de los invitados bailaban al ritmo de la música, se divertían. Misty se encontraba al borde de la mesa, sirviendo vino a las copas vacías de los invitados. Otra de las esclavas encargadas del vino, se paró junto a ella.

Misty la miró con curiosidad. Al mirarla a los ojos, la joven sonrió ampliamente. Misty sintió un punzón e su estómago. La había reconocido…

- Princesa, - le dijo en voz baja. – la noticia de tu llegada se ha esparcido por los campos de Drubia. -

- Calla. – le pidió Misty en voz baja. – No me llames así aquí, te lo ruego… -

La joven asintió y se alejó disimuladamente. Misty suspiró y continuó con su labor. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando otra de las sirvientas se le acercó de igual forma.

- Tu pueblo no puede esperar a verte. - le dijo ansiosa. – Bienvenida… -

Y dicho eso se alejó. Misty empezó a sentirse nerviosa, y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y trepaba hasta su garganta dando fuertes golpes. Buscó a Brock en la gran habitación hasta divisarlo. Se acercó a él de forma discreta.

- ¡Brock! – lo llamó indignada.

- Prin… digo, Misty. ¿Qué pasa? –

Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Me lo prometiste! – reclamó disgustada.

- Bueno, se lo dije a una persona, dos tal vez… - suspiró. – Princesa, tu gente necesita saber… - agregó en un susurró.

Misty estaba apunto de responder algo cuando de pronto el Rey se alzó de su trono y se preparó para hacer un brindis. Todos los invitados guardaron silencio, y la música se detuvo.

- Quisiera brindar, por el capitán Ashton. – dijo con voz rasposa. Levantó su copa e dirección al joven capitán, quien se sentaba al lado de la princesa. – Por una expedición exitosa. Gracias a las rutas que han descubierto, nuestras tropas ahora serán capaces de invadir Drubia con una gran fuerza. Esta guerra terminará pronto, y nuestro reino gozará de la victoria. -

Los demás invitados alzaron su copa para brindar, y luego degustaron del vino. El Rey se recostó de vuelta en su trono.

- Maybelle, hija, ¿Continúo? – le preguntó cálidamente a la joven princesa.

- Lo que sea que usted piense, padre, será lo mejor. – respondió ella. Agathor asintió.

- Ashton. – llamó el Rey.

- ¿Señor? – el joven capitán levantó la mirada hacia él.

– Viniste a visitarme esta mañana para pedir permiso de iniciar un nuevo viaje. Pero tengo una misión mucho más importante para ti. – aclaró su garganta. - Aunque aceptarla significaría que jamás volverías a dejar el territorio de este reino, creo que esta noticia será bastante dichosa. – le sonrió al joven. – Solo se la confiaría a un hombre a quien considero un miembro más de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo. –

Se escucharon cuchicheos entre los invitados. Ashton le echó una mirada a su padre disimuladamente, se veía ansioso por saber que diría el Rey. Lo que fuese que le diera tanto gusto, no era bueno para él…

- Ha sido más que un privilegio mío servirle, su majestad. – le dijo al Rey, al fin.

- Como todos ustedes saben, - empezó a decir el Rey dirigiéndose a todos los invitados una vez más. – el capitán Ashton y mi hija han estado comprometidos por nueve años ya. Más que suficiente, diría yo. – dijo y empezó a reír, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que un fuerte ataque de tos interrumpió su fugaz alegría. – Quisiera verla a ella y a nuestra nación felizmente estable antes de que yo abandone este mundo… - aclaró una vez más su garganta. – Así que, en siete días desde hoy, Ashton, hijo de Ivar, desposará a mi hija la princesa Maybelle. El Rey, ha hablado. – concluyó.

El público aplaudió al escuchar aquella gran noticia. Maybelle, con los ojos llenos de brillo, se apresuró a ir al lado de su padre, abrazarlo y agradecerle por aquel anuncio. Los hombres se acercaron al capitán para felicitarlo por su compromiso, al igual que las mujeres del palacio a Maybelle. Ashton había quedado algo embobado con su nueva misión. Su nueva _obligación_. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por parecer feliz, pero no podía evitar verse confundido a la vez.

¿Siete días?

No mucho tiempo después, sin el más repentino aviso, el Rey Agathor empezó a sufrir otro ataque de tos. Esta vez mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Hombres de la corte lo escoltaron para llevarlo a sus aposentos para que descansara. Maybelle corrió al lado de su padre, muy preocupada por su salud.

De modo que el gran salón se fue vaciando poco a poco, con la ausencia del anfitrión, el Rey. Ashton era el único que permanecía sentado en la mesa del banquete. Los ojos clavados en la madera de caoba… una gran copa llena de vino en su mano.

- Un brindis por el novio. – escuchó decir a un hombre.

Eso lo despertó de su trance. Volteó bruscamente y vio que se trataba de su padre, Ivar. Sonreía satisfactoriamente mientras se acercaba hacia él.

- De haber sabido que aquella chiquilla extraña se convertiría en esa deslumbrante mujer, hubiera ofrecido mi mano en vez de la tuya. – rió.

- Aún no es muy tarde para que lo hagas… - comentó Ash.

Ivar frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

- Creí que amabas a Maybelle. -

- Por supuesto que la amo. – suspiró. – Crecimos juntos… -

Sin embargo…

- ¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? – preguntó Ivar, no muy contento.

Ashton no respondió, tomó un gran trago del contenido de su copa y suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su padre que simplemente no deseaba casarse con la princesa? No era que le disgustara la idea pero… ¿Dejar de viajar? Abandonar por completo aquella pasión que llevaba por navegar y descubrir lugares nuevos… la aventura… todo se iría por la borda…

Y además… esa mujer…

Ivar empezó a perder la paciencia, no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera su propio hijo, interviniera en sus planes. El Rey estaba a pocos días de morir y Ashton de tomar su lugar… Después de eso deshacerse de la princesa no sería problema y entonces él tendría el control de todo… Y ese plan iba a hacerse realidad. Él no lo iba a arruinar. Simple y sencillamente, no lo iba a permitir…

- Escúchame muy bien, Ashton. – se dirigió a él severamente. – He trabajado durante años para que llegara este día. Y no voy a dejar que lo arruines. Ni para ti, ni para _mí._ – tomó una copa semi vacía en la mesa y bebió su contenido de un solo trago. Al haber terminado, la golpeó violentamente contra la mesa, haciendo temblar los demás platos y cubiertos. – Bienvenido a tu nueva vida, hijo. -

Y sin decirle nada más, se alejó de él, dejando el salón por fin completamente vacío con excepción del capitán.

Ashton suspiró pesadamente y luego empezó a reír, no de felicidad ni gracia…

- Nada es un accidente… y todos somos libres de tenerlo todo, somos lo que queremos ser… - se levantó con la copa de vino en mano. Recordar aquellas palabras que él siempre decía para alentar a sus soldados. Esa ilusión le había sido arrebatada. – La fortuna está con los… - apretó el mango de la copa con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su brazo temblaba por completo. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas.

La copa rebotó en el suelo con un ruido metálico, el resto de su contenido púrpura se había derramado por todo el suelo y salpicado en distintas direcciones. No le importó. Ashton se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente. No fue sino después cuando notó otra presencia ajena a la suya. Se sobresaltó un poco al ver a la joven pelirroja recoger parte del desastre que había causado.

- ¡Oye! – la llamó.

Misty se sobresaltó de tal modo que dejó caer la copa que acababa de recoger nuevamente al piso.

- Lo siento. – fue lo único que dijo, avergonzada. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta para irse.

- ¡No, espera! – se apresuró a alcanzarla. – No te vayas, quédate. –

Misty no estaba muy segura si se trataba de una petición o de una orden, pero prefirió hacerle caso. Se volvió despacio hasta darle cara.

- ¿Si, capitán? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, como acostumbraba hacer.

A él no dejaba de maravillarle su actitud. No sabía si se trataba de pura rebeldía… o simplemente de una confianza, y un carácter único en ella. Una mujer fuerte, independiente y como ninguna otra que haya conocido jamás.

- ¿De donde eres? – preguntó al fin.

- De Ikata… es una aldea cerca de aquí. – explicó la pelirroja. – Se encuentra detrás-.-

- De la segunda catarata. – sonrió Ashton. – El río es de un color completamente distinto ahí. –

- No. – difirió la joven esclava. – Es de un color diferente acá. –

- Muy bien. – la sonrisa del joven se ensanchó.

Misty no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente. Recogió una vez más la copa del suelo y la colocó sobre la mesa.

- Mi padre y yo solíamos pasar días navegando el río. – soltó una ligera risa. – A veces me dejaba elegir el curso… y a veces yo lo hacía encallar en tierra a propósito, siempre que quería ver algo en la orilla. -

- ¿Alguna vez navegaron hacia el norte? – le preguntó acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- No. – la joven bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido. – Mi padre creía que andar cerca de la primera catarata no era seguro para mí, estando esta tan cerca de… - su voz se desvaneció.

- ¿Este reino? – Ashton alzó las cejas. Misty asintió en silencio. – Pero los soldados nunca andan merodeando por ahí. – le explicó una vez más con su irresistible sonrisa. – Se aburren rápidamente, no encuentran nada interesante, a sus ojos. – agregó con una risa. – Yo solía ir antes… es un sitio bastante desolado, donde se puede pensar con tranquilidad. No hay más que esas pequeñas islas totalmente cubiertas de pasto verde. Y la luz el sol es tan diferente ahí… es como si los rayos de luz centellaran al tocar el suelo… - suspiró. – Es el sitio más hermoso que he visto jamás. –

- Por supuesto, es Drubia. – sonrió la joven. – Cómo me gustaría ver esa parte de mi país… -

No se había percatado de qué tan cerca estaban uno del otro. Misty aclaró su garganta y se acercó a recoger los demás platos de la mesa. Al menos era un motivo válido para alejarse…

- No sabía que le gustara tanto el navegar, capitán. – dijo de espaldas a él.

- Simplemente es algo que amo. – afirmó el joven. – Navegar a lugares a medio descubrir… Percibir con mis propios ojos los secretos que pocos han logrado apreciar… - soltó una ligera risa. – Ver el momento de encanto en nuestra expresión. Aquellos momentos cuando sonreímos sin darnos cuenta siquiera… y aquellos en medio. -

Misty dio media vuelta para encararlo de nuevo.

- ¿Estás hablando de Drubia ahora? – preguntó la pelirroja algo dubitativa.

- Sí, - confirmó Ashton. – en cierta forma. – Misty sonrió y suspiró.

- Si pudiera dejar este lugar iría a navegar… iría a conocer aquellos recodos de mi tierra donde sopla ese dulce viento sureño de libertad… prevaleciendo… - cerró sus párpados por un instante. – Aquella belleza tan majestuosa… y tan libre… -

- Yo te llevaré a navegar algún día. Al sur, puedes ser mi guía. – le ofreció sonriendo.

- ¿Me dejará guiar? –

- ¿Nos harás encallar? –

- Claro que sí, - sonrió. – donde no hayan personas. Simplemente saltaría del bote, me quitaría los zapatos y me echaría a correr. – dejó escapar una risa. – Y entonces no habría nadie que me regañe y me diga que me comporte como una buena… - se cortó a sí misma rápidamente, luego tomó aire y aclaró su garganta. – Que me comporte. – concluyó con un suspiro.

Ash sonrió y avanzó otro par de pasos. Parecía que insistía en mantener la distancia al mínimo. Misty no resistiría mucho… Extrañamente se sentía atraída a aquel hombre… el mismo que la había apresado. ¿Por qué…?

- Sin las amarras del tiempo y el espacio que me retengan… - dijo él.

- Y ningún horizonte que no pueda perseguir… - agregó la joven.

- Dejaría las desgracias del mundo por detrás de mí… - Misty asintió.

- Pondría mi fe… y confiaría en algo nuevo… -

Misty se mordió el labio inferior. El capitán también pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y rápidamente se alejó. Le dio la espalda y suspiró.

'Dios…' pensó Misty, '¿Porqué estoy diciéndole esto a él? Es un extraño a quien acabo de conocer…' suspiró, '¿Por qué entonces me es tan fácil… contarle todo esto?'

Claramente no debía estar contándole cosas tan personales a su… _enemigo_.

'…Es una mujer a la que apenas conozco y debería olvidar...' se recordaba Ashton, '… ¿Cómo es posible que pueda decirle esto a ella… así de esta forma?'

Ashton poso su mano en su frente y comenzó a reír exageradamente.

- ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! – soltó una carcajada sarcástica. – Jamás voy a llevarte a navegar. ¡Jamás voy a dejar esta tierra de nuevo! – exclamó, ahora furioso. – En vez de eso me sentaré en un trono y mandaré a otros en mi lugar… - dijo con los dientes apretados.

- Hablas como si te hubieran esclavizado. –

- No con cadenas, pero con una promesa de matrimonio… - dijo en voz baja. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando? –

- Perdone… - dijo a la vez que se enjugaba una lágrima con el dorso de su mano. - ¿Forzado a casarte con una princesa? Que infortunio. Ya lo sé, - soltó una risa seca. - tú deseas ir a tierras donde mi gente ha vivido por siglos y decirle a todos que las has descubierto, pero en vez de eso te han estocado en el trono del Rey. Es una verdadera tragedia… - terminó con una ligera risa, más triste que alegre.

- Estas yendo demasiado lejos… - le advirtió.

- ¡No! Tú estas yendo demasiado lejos. – exclamó. Ashton se quedó atónito. ¿Cómo le hablaba así? - Si no gusta tú destino, entonces cámbialo. – siguió. - Eres tu único dueño, no tienes cadenas como yo. Así que no esperes… piedad ni comprensión de esta… _pobre y humilde_… sirvienta de palacio. –

Al terminar de decir eso, sin más detalles ni previo aviso, se alejó a paso largo de él, con la clara intención de abandonar la habitación.

El capitán estaba estupefacto. ¡Una sirvienta hablándole así! ¿Cuando había pasado?

- ¡Detente! – la llamó. - ¡Te ordeno que te detengas! -

Pero la mujer no volteó, ni se detuvo. Hizo caso omiso a sus órdenes. Ashton apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas.

'¿Por qué le dije todo esto? A una extraña… una mujer que apenas conozco y _voy_ a olvidar… '

Bufó. Claro que sentía rabia. ¡Era el Capitán! Y el futuro Rey… y ella… solo una sirvienta. Y sin embargo…

'Aunque… en verdad tan sólo le dije cosas… que ella ya sabía…' suspiró.

Relajó su cuerpo al entenderlo. Había estado tan ciego en el pasado…

'Ella lo sabía…'

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**  
¿Les gustó? ¿Si? ¿No? Revieews pleaaase n.n  
- Maureen_


	4. Un paso demasiado lejos

_Wow... ¿Qué puedo decir? Ha sido UN AÑO sin actualizar, en realidad increible... y era algo que en verdad hubiera querido no sucediera pero el tiempo es caprichoso u.u y la universidad también jaja, PEROOO como dije una vez: nunca dejo nada sin terminar. Asi que no teman, mis lectores, nunca los voy a dejar totalmente con la intriga, y espero que ya nunca más por tanto tiempo. Espero les guste este capitulo n.n_

_- Maureen_

* * *

**Leyenda de un amor  
**By Maureen

Una vez dentro de los aposentos de la princesa, Misty se sintió más segura. La verdad empezaba a asustarse de la furia que desataba en el Capitán cada vez que se encontraban o intercambiaban palabras. Sabía que era capaz de todo… incluso de darle muerte, tal vez. ¡Pero es que no podía contenerse! Ese hombre la ponía tan… muchas cosas. Bufó. Se introdujo más en la habitación, creyendo que la princesa estaría a estas alturas dormida.

De repente oyó un leve sollozo, y su atención se fijo en una joven sentada frente a un tocador, cepillando su cabello lenta y silenciosamente. No sabía si se había percatado de su presencia, pero parecía no importarle. A través del reflejo del espejo pudo ver sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos.

Misty pretendía seguir con su camino, hasta que vio que la princesa comenzó a cepillar su cabello con más fuerza y rapidez. Tanto así que por cada pasada se escapaba un quejido de dolor de su boca, que pronto fueron acompañados por algunas lágrimas. La pelirroja la observó con simpatía y un poco de tristeza. Suspiró y se acercó hasta ella.

- Déjamelo a mí. – se ofreció Misty.

Maybelle resopló y vaciló por un segundo. Sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lágrimas y reflejaban una gran impotencia. Se encogió de hombros y le cedió el cepillo a la pelirroja. Misty tomó un mechón con cuidado y comenzó a cepillarlo suavemente.

- ¿Cómo está su padre? – le preguntó de forma afable.

Hubo un silencio muerto por un par de minutos, y luego respondió.

- No lo entiendo... – Maybelle ahogó un sollozo y se enjugó un las lágrimas. – Esta… enfermedad, vino tan repentinamente… Hace pocas semanas mi padre estaba en perfecta salud. – soltó una risa nerviosa. - Y los médicos de la corte no tienen idea de qué se trata. No puedo creerlo… – suspiró. – Bueno, al menos fue un festín magnífico, ¿Verdad? – miró a Misty por el espejo con los ojos llenos de esperanza, buscando apoyo en su respuesta.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, de alguna forma logró entender como Maybelle intentaba aferrarse a lo superficial con la intención de opacar sus verdaderas penas. Le dedicó una sonrisa amigable.

- Sí, princesa. – afirmó la esclava. – Fue magnífico. -

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, y en su mirada Misty pudo leer un gran "gracias". Soltó otro suspiro y pareció recuperar su entusiasmo buen humor.

- Oh, hay tanto por preparar para la ceremonia de bodas. – comenzó a decir. – Tantos preparativos… no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada. – dejó escapar una risita cansada. -Desde la estatua de bronce de _mi persona_ en la entrada, hasta los centros de mesa de lirios y rosas que se verán como… yo… - su voz pareció apagarse de nuevo de repente.

Misty no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

- Debe ser difícil. – le comentó.

- ¿Planear una boda? – preguntó Maybelle.

- No. – dijo Misty. - Ser una princesa. –

Al escuchar esto, el brillo entusiasta en la mirada de Maybelle se opacó por completo. De pronto su ceño pareció fruncirse y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Oh… - suspiró Maybelle con cansancio. – No tienes idea… Las responsabilidades son… insoportables. – le dijo.

Por supuesto que lo eran, ella misma lo sabía. Ser un líder no era sencillo, y menos cuando la responsabilidad recaía en uno tan repentinamente, como era el caso de Maybelle, y el suyo también…

- Tu pueblo debe esperar grandes cosas de ti. – continuó Misty. Maybelle asintió con la mirada fija en el vacío.

- Ellos quieren una diosa, - soltó una risa sarcástica. - Y yo soy… tan solo… -

- Humana. – completó Misty.

Maybelle se volvió para verla de frente. Pudo notar la misma preocupación que ella sentía en su mirada. No comprendía del todo por qué, ya que para ella, era simplemente una sirvienta más. Pero de alguna forma, sintió gran afinidad con ella. Jamás ninguna de sus damas se había tomado el tiempo de escucharla. Y ella nunca antes había desnudado su alma de esa forma, arrancado la máscara de frivolidad y dado a conocer su verdadero temor.

Le sonrió cálidamente a su ayudante.

- Gracias. – le dijo Maybelle.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la aludida, quien se sentía un poco confundida.

- Por escuchar, y por entender… - soltó una risa. – Has sido el mejor presente que he tenido, en realidad. La mayoría de mis sirvientas ni me hablan, y mis damas solo me dicen lo que quiero escuchar… - suspiró. - ¿Sabes? Tal vez doy una gran impresión cuando los demás me ven, ya sea por mi porte o apariencia. – explicó. - Me siento mejor cuando encanto a las personas, la moda me hace sonreír. Sin embargo, en el fondo reconozco que es algo triste… - bajó la mirada y su voz se cortó.

- Tiene un gran potencial, - le dijo Misty, intentando animarla. - no debería desmerecerlo, princesa. –

- ¿Lo crees? – soltó una risa irónica. – No has estado aquí lo suficiente como para verlo. Solo soy reconocida por verme linda, lo demás… es un engaño. –

- No, solo es un engaño si tú lo crees así. – le dijo la pelirroja. - Tienes que confiar en que algún día encontrarás un… traje más fuerte. – concluyó Misty. Maybelle sonrió y dejó escapar una risa simpática, sincera esta vez. Se volvió una vez más para verla directo al rostro, y pudo ver que por primera vez, tenía a alguien que no la halagaba solo por complacerla, era real.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe de repente. Ambas princesas se sobresaltaron. Sobre todo, a Misty se contrajeron los músculos del estómago al ver de quien se trataba. No era nada menos que el capitán, Ashton, y no se veía para nada contento.

- Pero qué… - titubeó la castaña, mientras se volvía a ver.

La pelirroja fingió demencia. No lo vio mal ya que, siendo una sirvienta, no debería involucrarse con nadie de la corte, con excepción de la princesa, claro.

- ¡Ashton! – exclamó Maybelle sorprendida al ver a su prometido. – Este es mi dormitorio. – dijo con seriedad, mientras se ponía de pie. - No puedes… sabes que no deberías… - bufó. – Misty, déjanos solos por favor. -

Misty suspiró. La verdad ninguna orden le había dado más gusto que aquella. Hizo una leve reverencia la princesa – ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese papel – en silencio, y sin dirigirle la mirada al visitante, caminó hasta la salida.

- No, quédate. – dijo Ashton a la vez que le bloqueaba el paso.

La pelirroja se quedó inmóvil con los ojos como platos. El Capitán tenía los labios apretados y la mirada altiva. Era mucho más alto que ella, por lo que era un tanto intimidante. De todas formas, nunca lo demostraría del todo, pero tampoco podía ponerse a debatir en contra de él en frente de su prometida, por lo que guardó la compostura.

– Sírvele a la princesa una copa de vino. – ordenó en forma dominante.

Misty se quedó quieta un momento antes de llevar a cabo la orden, le lanzó una mirada desafiante de la forma más discreta posible. Maybelle se veía sumamente confundida.

- ¿Acaso intentas embriagarme, Ashton? – preguntó con ambas manos puestas en sus caderas. - Sabes que no es necesario, si necesitas hablar conmigo solo hazlo. –

Ashton se volvió hacia la princesa y caminó en dirección hacia ella hasta que quedaron frente a frente, muy de cerca. Maybelle quiso decir algo pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra, tan solo se quedó boquiabierta.

- A-Ashton… -

- Tu cama está allá adentro, ¿Cierto? – preguntó el Capitán. Maybelle entrecerró los ojos. Ashton se veía serio pero determinado, siempre tenía ese aspecto de control y dominio, que podía resultar intimidante, pero a la vez muy excitante.

- Así es. – respondió. - Con sábanas de seda y almohadas de plumas. – describió muy orgullosa.

El Capitán curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa y la miró con picardía. Maybelle parpadeó rápidamente, no era algo a lo que estaba usualmente acostumbrada.

- Por qué no te adelantas y yo… te acompañaré en un rato. – le dijo en un susurro, que casi pareció un ronroneo.

- Ashton, ¿Estás seguro? – la princesa parecía impactada. Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. - Nos vamos a casar en una semana. – añadió en voz baja.

- Maybelle, - suspiró Ashton y la tomó de ambas manos cariñosamente. - hemos estado comprometidos por _nueve_ años. –

La princesa caviló tan solo un par de segundos la última oración, y luego sonrió.

- Buen punto. – celebró emocionada, y rápidamente desapareció detrás de las puertas de su recámara.

Misty suspiró discretamente, sabía que el Capitán había arreglado esa oportunidad para "conversar" sobre lo que había pasado poco antes, al acabar el banquete. Se volvió a ella con ese mismo aire dominante de antes, el ceño fruncido y los labios tiesos. Por supuesto que ella solo lo miraba de reojo, fingiendo demencia.

- Así que crees que puedes hablarme de esa forma. – comenzó a decir con una voz grave y amenazante.- Regañarme como si fuera una… _musaraña_ y luego alejarte dándome la espalda. – avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, acechando. Misty solo escuchaba sin mirarlo, como si no tuviera importancia. – Creo que olvidas que puedo mandarte de vuelta a las minas. – agregó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

La pelirroja se volvió a verlo a la cara, la barbilla en alto, como siempre. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

- Y yo creo que usted olvida que soy propiedad de _ella_ ahora, no suya. – respondió cortante y se abrió paso entre él para abandonar el lugar.

- Eso no me importa. -

Sintió como rápidamente un brazo fuerte la tomaba por la muñeca y la halaba de vuelta hacia donde estaba él. El jalón casi la hizo caer al suelo, pero por suerte – o para su mala suerte – terminó apoyándose en el pecho del Capitán.

- Sé que tienes la razón. – Misty estaba a punto de objetar, hasta que comprendió el contexto de la oración, y entonces todo el enojo se convirtió en una gran confusión. Quitó su mano libre del pecho de Ashton y liberó la otra de su amarre. - ¿Qué? – preguntó el Capitán al ver cómo lo miraba ella.

- Estoy… asombrada. – confesó la pelirroja. – Incluso en mi civilizado país jamás un hombre acepta algún error… –

El Capitán vaciló en responder por un momento, pero luego lo venció una risa espontánea. Misty seguía extrañada por toda la situación.

- ¡Ashton, ya estoy lista! – se escuchó decir a lo lejos a Maybelle.

- ¡Voy para allá, princesa! – anunció Ashton en voz alta. – Escúchame, Misty, estaba equivocado. – le dijo a ella en un tono más bajo. - He sido egoísta. Si el rey no se recupera, este reino va a necesitar un nuevo líder. Un líder fuerte. Y no creo que Maybelle pueda… -

- Ashton, - se volvió a escuchar la voz cantarina. - te espera una fiesta de compromiso por acá. -

Misty alzó las cejas. Ashton cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, como si estuviera cansado de la situación.

- Deberías ir con ella. – le dijo Misty.

- ¿Fuiste una mujer noble antes de que te capturaran? – preguntó Ashton con intriga. Misty soltó una risa sarcástica y cansada.

- ¿Importa ahora? – preguntó. - No hay nada noble de mí ahora. –

- Te equivocas. Eres noble y valiente. Muy pocos se atreven a hablar con la verdad. Y considerando que eres una esclava… -

- Así es, no debemos olvidar que soy una esclava. – lo interrumpió Misty con voz seria y seca. Ash suspiró y tomó una de sus manos.

- No puedo cambiar el pasado, Misty. – explicó él. - Pero aún si pudiera… no estoy seguro de que quiera… Misty, yo-.-

Un portazo hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran, y en pocos segundos, la princesa Maybelle había salido de su recamara envuelta en tan solo sábanas de seda, el cabello suelto y alborotado, al igual que su expresión. Misty se alejó lo más que pudo de Ashton, y este hizo lo mismo, aunque se le notaba algo aturdido… confundido.

- ¡Ashton! – exclamó la princesa con furia. - De repente entras a mi recamara, insinuándome un _ataque frontal, _por decirlo así… Y ahora te quedas sin hacer nada. – demandó. De repente la expresión de enojo en su cara se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó con voz rota.

Misty no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Era evidente que Maybelle se había sentido humillada, descuidad, indeseada… y tantas otras cosas por su prometido, y hacía ya tanto tiempo…

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta… - intentó disculparse el Capitán.

- No, nada de eso. – refutó Maybelle, de nuevo molesta. - Hay una princesa _desnuda_ recostada en su cama, llamando tu nombre. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que no entendiste? – preguntó con indignación. - ¿Sabes algo? Antes de nuestra noche de bodas, empaca un poco de esa carne seca de mono y pídele al cartógrafo que te dibuje un mapa del cuerpo femenino, Capitán. Tal vez así te sientas más animado a venir a _explorar_. – dijo.

Ashton abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero sabía que no podía. La verdad era que Maybelle tenía algo de razón, ojalá ella fuera una prioridad para él como lo era la navegación. Ojala y se sintiera más entusiasmado al verla casi desnuda que por explorar en el río… Pero había una gran diferencia, y era que navegar implicaba libertad, y Maybelle… era su cadena…

Sin pensarlo más y sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y abandonó rápidamente la habitación.

La princesa suspiró pesadamente y se encogió de hombros, viéndolo partir sin reclamarle ya nada.

- ¿Fue acaso algo que dije? – preguntó a Misty sin mirarla. - De niños nos entendíamos tan bien… Ahora es un misterio para mí. – soltó una risa cansada y sarcástica. -¿Alguna vez tú…? – quiso preguntar Maybelle, pero se detuvo.

Le lanzó una mirada de auxilio a Misty, esperando otro consejo o alguna indicación. Pero nada, Misty solo podía observarla con simpatía, ya que, de hablar, seguro se delataría. El silencio era su única arma de supervivencia.

– No. Olvídalo. – le dijo la princesa resignada. – No lo entenderías. – suspiró. - Nadie jamás entendería… - concluyó retirándose nuevamente a su recámara, dejando a la pelirroja sola.

Misty cerró los ojos y suspiró. Podría entender, claro que sí, pero nadie podía saberlo. Y eso tampoco nadie lo entendería, nunca.

Sin nada más que hacer en el lugar, se retiro. Tenía la mirada perdida debido a la confusión, y sin darse cuenta, estaba deambulando por los pasillos del palacio como una sonámbula. No fue hasta que escuchó a alguien, un viejo amigo, llamarla, que despertó de su trance.

- ¡Misty! – escuchó decir a Brock. – Acompáñame. –

Se volvió hasta verlo de frente. Se veía sonriente, como de costumbre. Parpadeó rápidamente.

- Brock, - dijo Misty, aún aturdida. - no es un buen momento… - intentó explicarse.

- Por favor, - pidió con aquella voz a la cual no se podía negar. – ven conmigo. – alcanzó su mano.

Misty vaciló por un momento. Realmente no tenía ganas de más sorpresas, necesitaba un tiempo para ella y pensar en… en lo que había pasado ese mismo día. Entre otras cosas. Pero Brock tenía un extraño poder de persuasión, y ella lo detestaba cuando lo usaba. Suspiró resignada.

- ¿Hacia dónde quieres que te acompañe? Si es que puedo saber… - preguntó.

- Al campo, donde está tu pueblo. – contestó él. Misty soltó una risa sarcástica.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin una pizca de gracia en su tono de voz. Brock suspiró.

- Escucha, todos saben que yo soy el único que puede conseguirles lo que necesitan. Comida, agua, ropa… esta vez me pidieron que te lleve a ti. – explicó.

Misty sintió su cuerpo congelarse. ¿La querían a ella? No… no podía permitir que la vieran así.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Para ver a una tonta imprudente vestida como sirvienta? – Brock frunció el ceño al escucharla decir eso. Hizo ademán de querer contradecirla pero ella lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo. – Eso es lo que soy, Brock. – ahogó un gemido. - Mi padre me advirtió, me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de los límites de nuestras tierras, pero no le obedecí, jamás me dejaría controlar. - resopló. – Me llevé a Nidia y las demás mujeres conmigo al banco del río… Tenía que ver las tierras vecinas, es… - suspiró. – Es así como soy, _egoísta_. Quise cumplir mis caprichos, y fue ahí donde nos capturaron los guardias… - cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo un sollozo. – Y-yo… Yo me merezco esto, Brock. Y mi gente merece un líder que piense en ellos, no sí misma…-

Lucho por que las lágrimas no inundaran sus ojos. No, jamás podría con tal humillación y encararlos sintiéndose culpable. Brock jamás lo entendería.

- Misty, el pueblo de Drubia quiere a su princesa… - le dijo él, intentando consolarla. – Lo demás… ya no importa. -

- Eso es lo que me asusta. – dijo ella. – Mi padre no está acá… no les queda de otra más que confiar en mí. Soy la cabeza ahora. Cada uno de ellos me compara con él y cada uno de los líderes anteriores. Y lo que yo pueda hacer por ellos… temo que no sea suficiente. –

No solo lo temía, lo sabía, y con mucha certeza. Era cierto que ella era una mujer fuerte, decidida, avezada y valiente… pero seguía siendo muy joven. Y había tantas cosas que quería hacer… sobretodo gozar de la libertad que solía poseer. Pero todo se había acabado, y no por ser una sirvienta, sino porque ahora era la sucesora del rey, la nueva líder y su libertad ahora era de su pueblo.

- Si, entiendo. – le dijo Brock. – Tu pueblo… Nosotros, - corrigió. – esperamos una guía en ti. Sabiduría, coraje… servicio. – agregó en un tono menor. – Suena egoísta viniendo de mí, únicamente. – soltó una risita. – Pero es la realidad. No puedo mentirte, Misty. Es cierto que una gran responsabilidad recae en ti. – la toma de las manos. – Pero te conozco, se que puedes lograrlo. Tengo plena fe en ti. –

Aquella explicación parecía casi convincente.

Sentía ganas de llorar. Ganas de correr y alejarse de todo eso, despertar de aquella pesadilla. Pero era real, y no quedaba nada que hacer. Estaban en medio de una guerra, los sueños no valían nada ya. Tenía que dar lo mejor. No, lo mejor no era suficiente. Tenía de dar _todo, _y ellos esperaban todo y más. Hasta su libertad, su dignidad, cuerpo, su sangre, su vida… hasta que ya no quede nada más.

- Pero yo… - titubeó al hablar. - Estoy… tan confundida… Brock. – confesó, por no decir aterrada.

- Es porque este no es tu lugar, princesa. – dijo Brock. – Tu posición no está entre nosotros, tus ropas no deberían ser harapos… - suspiró. – Tu pueblo solo quiere una oportunidad, esperanza. Prefieren estar muertos que vivir esta humillación… -

"_Esperan demasiado de mí, es más de lo que está a mi alcance."_ suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _"Pero no puedo permitir que ellos sepan eso, o si._" miró de soslayo a Brock. "_No."_ dijo ella misma. "Claro que no. "La mínima señal de debilidad por su parte sería el desastre. Mi única opción es tratar de complacerlos, y los deseos de mis antepasados.

Resignada, se encogió de hombros y, sin mirar a Brock, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Vendrás? – preguntó este entusiasmado.

- Si. – respondió ella firmemente.

Brock sonrió. Le alcanzó una mano, indicándole que la guiaría. Misty dudó por un segundo, pero entendió que ya no tenía opción. Después de todo, era su deber. Su maldito deber. Cedió su mano, y siguió su camino.

* * *

Un calor abrasador azotó la mañana. Suerte que para la mayoría de las esclavas mujeres era día de lavado. Después de la reunión con su pueblo, Misty se sentía un poco más relajada. No había resultado tan malo como había pensado, pero si había sido agotador, como recibir un gran oleada de reclamos. Había pasado una semana y aún no encontraba una solución a las cosas. Y es que estaba tan distraída… Suspiró mientras fregaba una de las prendas en el agua del río donde se encontraba. De algún modo extraño, se sintió contenta de trabajar ese día. De ese modo nadie podría acercársele a decirle nada, nadie de su pueblo claro estaba.

Escuchó a dos personas caminar cerca del río, dos hombres, ya que se distinguían las voces masculinas. Misty estaba demasiado concentrada en sus propios pensamientos como para darse el lujo de ver quiénes eran. No fue hasta que los sintió ya demasiado cerca del caudal del río que alzó la mirada. En principio había sido por consternación, ya que supuestamente no se permitían hombres cerca del área laboral de las mujeres, sobre todo de las esclavas. Pero luego se percató de quien se trataba, y no pudo evitar sostener la mirada por demasiado tiempo.

- Es tan simple como eso, - oía decir al Capitán. – La siguiente vez que traces la ruta en el plano acude a mí, puedo ayudarte a no cometer errores. –

El otro soldado respondió. Mientras escuchaba la respuesta, el Capitán volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Misty ahogó un grito clavó la mirada de vuelta a lo que estaba haciendo. Los labios de Ashton se curvaron solo un poco.

Seguía conversando con el soldado. Lo supo porque cada cuanto sus ojos la traicionaban desviándose de su lugar y más de una vez él la había atrapado espiando. Finalmente, logró mantenerse concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, fingiendo demencia como si no lo hubiera visto en ningún momento. Se tranquilizó cuando la conversación se fue alejando, y asumió que ambos se habían ido. Suspiró y, con cuidado, alzó la canasta con ropa para ahora tenderla. Al hacerlo, se topó cara a cara con quien menos deseaba.

- Estabas observándome de nuevo. – dijo el Capitán con un aire vanidoso y una sonrisa que la dejaba muda. – Tus ojos han estado sobre mí toda la semana. – agregó alzando una ceja.

Misty abrió la boca para decir algo pero en vez de eso, soltó una carcajada sarcástica. ¿Podía ser ese hombre más ego centrista? Era algo que la colmaba en verdad. Sin embargo, había otras tantas cosas que la embelesaban. Pero siendo ella, una mujer indomable y orgullosa, no iba a aceptar ese tipo de comentarios.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Capitán? – preguntó con la cabeza alta y sin la menor pizca de timidez.

- ¿A que me refiero? – rió Ashton.

Pero Misty no sonrió. Se mantuvo airosa y con las cejas alzadas, esperando una respuesta pacientemente. El semblante de Ashton se volvió menos alegre, no le gustaba perder el control de la situación.

- ¿Acaso crees que ganarás tu libertad sólo porque me has impresionado? Tienes toda mi atención, no lo niego. – admitió él, y caminó a su alrededor como un felino, mientras ella se mantenía inmóvil con el rostro inescrutable y la barbilla en alto. – Eres fuerte, hábil, hermosa… - la última palabra fue casi un ronroneo, cosa que le puso a Misty la piel de gallina, pero no fue suficiente para vencerla. – Pero no creas que solo con eso me vas a dominar. – dijo a la vez que volvía a colocarse frente suyo.

La pelirroja enmudeció unos segundos. Los ojos del Capitán habían quedado prendidos de los suyos, y sentía una especie de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Inmóviles los dos, hasta que Misty pudo volver en sí. Aclaró su garganta y entrecerró los ojos.

- Si alguna vez miré en dirección suya, fue para cerciorarme si su copa necesitaba ser llenada de nuevo. – contestó con una mirada fulminante.

Listo. Creyó que era suficiente, pero Ashton tan solo sonrió satisfactoriamente.

- No tengo ni una copa ahora, y aún así, me estabas mirando. –

Sus labios se separaron para poder refutar, pero era muy tarde. Sabía que había perdido la batalla y, lamentablemente, ya no quedaba más que discutir. Además, el hacerlo implicaba seguir estando frente a él, y a esa distancia tan corta… podía ser exasperante, pero también peligrosamente tentador…

Sin decir nada, juntó los labios con fuerza. Frunció el ceño y volvió a alzar la mirada de forma indiferente.

- Dispénseme, Capitán, - dijo ella con sequedad. - pero tengo ropa que lavar. –

Y así no más, se abrió paso al lado de él y siguió su camino hacia delante.

- No, no te lo concedo. – habló el Capitán a solo pocos segundos de haberse movido ella. - Detente ahí mismo. –

Misty se detuvo en seco y cerró los ojos con fuerza, aún dándole la espalda. Respiró hondo y, tranquilamente, viró en su dirección, encarándolo una vez más.

- ¿Sí, Capitán? – preguntó Misty dando dos pasos hacia él. - ¿Desea algo de mí? – preguntó con un tono sarcástico pero, a la vez, un tanto seductor.

Ashton la observó de pies a cabeza mientras ella acortaba la distancia, hasta estar a solo unos diez centímetros el uno del otro. Con el ceño fruncido y los pies clavados en su lugar – tanto de impresión como señal de dominio – respondió sin gracia.

- Así es. –

Una vez más se quedaron congelados por un rato, solo que esta vez, el Capitán suavizó su mirada y sus manos alcanzaron la de la esclava frente a él.

- Quiero hacer tu vida más fácil, Misty. – le susurró. - Dime cómo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?– le preguntó.

Misty no lograba asimilar lo que estaba pasando al principio. ¿Estaba acariciando su mano? A ella, una sirvienta del palacio… Las retiró suavemente y la posó de nuevo en el cesto de ropa.

- Ayuda a mi pueblo. – fue lo único que respondió, y retrocedió un par de pasos.

- Quiero ayudarte a ti. – respondió Ashton, acercándose nuevamente.

- Yo soy mi pueblo. – aclaró Misty, esta vez con un tono cortante. – Y no puedo seguir viviendo en las comodidades del palacio mientras ellos son tratados como animales y van muriendo poco a poco. –

Ashton pareció vacilar, como si no supiera que responder. Podía notar la impotencia en su mirada, y lo entendía. Era simple poder ayudar a una persona, era simple poder ayudarse a sí misma, pero siendo ella… tenía que pensar en el resto primero, y eso era una carga tremenda. Misty bajó la mirada, dio media vuelta e hizo el ademán de irse, pero algo, una mano masculina, la detuvo por el brazo.

- No he terminado. – lo escuchó decir.

Misty soltó una risita sarcástica a la vez que se volvía a él una vez más.

- Seguro que no. – dijo sarcásticamente. - ¿Hay algo más que quiera de mí? – preguntó con el mismo tono irónico y seductor de antes. - ¿Acaso desea mi afecto Capitán? –

Ashton apretó los labios y la haló por el brazo hasta que sus narices casi chocaran. Se le notaba entre una mescla de furioso y ansioso.

- Puedo tener tu "afecto" aquí y ahora si te lo ordeno. – respondió él con voz profunda y baja. – Quiero saber… - suavizó la presión de su mano sobre su piel, de modo que se convirtió casi en una caricia, y recorrió la piel de su brazo hasta su codo lentamente. - ¿Sientes algo por mí? Además de desdén, claro está. –

Se quedó atónita. Sintió como su boca se movía pero no emitía ruidos, era como si tratara de balbucear algo. Finalmente se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir. Ashton la miraba esperanzado, su mirada amenazante se había convertido en algo totalmente dulce y simplemente le daban ganas de apaciguar la angustia que reflejaba en ellos.

- Yo… no lo sé. – respondió Misty al fin. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y agitada. Ashton sonrió al ver como la vencían los nervios, por primera vez.

- Entonces hay que averiguarlo. – propuso él a la vez que se acercaba lentamente.

La mirada fija en sus labios, hasta que su boca por fin los encontró. Misty se sobresaltó por un instante, pero pronto sintió como sus manos flaqueaban dejando caer el cesto con ropa y recorriendo los brazos del Capitán hasta llegar a descansar en su nuca. Se dejó llevar por el momento y comenzó a besarlo de vuelta.

Se sorprendió al ver lo bien que se sentía, y no le importó por un segundo el que alguien pudiera verlos. La adrenalina de hacerlo prohibido era realmente algo que hacía de todo más excitante…

Hasta que claro, alguien en serio los descubriera.

Brock, el joven vasallo de Ashton, lo había estado buscando por todas partes. Había escuchado que se encontraba con algunos de sus soldados por el río, pero no fue exactamente con quien lo encontró…

Misty fue quien escuchó los pasos ajenos acercarse a la escena, y al percatarse de quien se trataba abrió los ojos de golpe y empujó al Capitán al sentido contrario. Este al principio se quedó extrañado, como no entendiendo la situación, pero bastó con ver la expresión de la pelirroja para ver en la misma dirección y encontrarse con Brock.

- Misty yo… yo acabo de ver. – titubeó el moreno, quien aún se encontraba atónito por lo que acababa de presenciar. Ashton le lanzó una mirada a Misty, ambos se notaban agitados tanto por el beso como por nervios. Brock sacudió su cabeza.– Misty, Maybelle requiere de tu presencia. – dijo rápidamente. - La princesa, - enfatizó mirando hacia Ashton. – su prometida. –

El Capitán juntó los labios y enserió su rostro, volviendo a su semblante firme e inescrutable de siempre. Misty, por su lado, se notaba algo cohibida. Sin decir ni una palabra, ni volver a mirar a Ashton, se alejó de la escena, dejando solos a Brock y Ashton.

'_¿Qué acaba de pasar?'_ se preguntaba a sí misma una y otra y otra vez, mientras se alejaba.

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**  
AHÁ! Ahora si creo que en verdad los dejé con ganas de más jajaja, bueno, la verdad voy a estar trabajando bastante en Confesiones, ya que mis clases de verano acabaron y POR FIN tengo tiempo de sobra. Pero prometo que en un par de meses a mas tardar está esto listo. Nos vemos! Review me!  
__- Maureen_


	5. Vidas elaboradas

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He vuelto n.n no será por tanto pero "here I aaam". Una vez más casi he llegado al año sin actualizar (al menos este fic, Confesiones tuvo actualización hace como tres meses y pronto tendrá otra) pero nada, bueno, deben entender que soy algo mayorcita y tengo deberes que cumplir u.u pero como siempre digo, escribir es parte de mí, y lo seguiré haciendo mientras tenga la oportunidad, y mientras no deje nada pendiente. Así que bueno, ACA ESTA EL QUINTO CAPITULOO, calculo serán unos seis mas para que concluya este fic, espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho._

Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me dejan lindos comentarios en sus reviews n.n nunca me canso de agradecerles porque si no fuera por ustedes no me sentiría motivada. Un beso grandote!

* * *

**Leyenda de un amor  
**By Maureen

Le era casi imposible mantener la vista en un punto fijo y ajeno a ella, pero logró conseguirlo después de todo. Misty había abandonado la escena tan rápido que, por primera vez, cualquiera creería que estaba entusiasmada con su labor de esclava. Mientras tanto Ashton se mantuvo ahí, inmóvil, tal vez asimilando lo que acababa de pasar y justificando las razones del por qué. Brock detrás de él, estaba confundido e impactado por la escena previa. Deseaba tanto no ser parte de aquel suceso, pero era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

- Capitán… - musitó Brock.

- Te agradecería que no le menciones a nadie lo que acabas de presenciar. – le respondió este con seriedad, mas no severamente. No era una orden, sino una petición.

Brock asintió en silencio, sintiéndose no menos culpable.

- Como usted ordene. – contestó con voz firme. – Con su permiso, yo solo venía por el aviso de la princesa. – hizo una rápida reverencia antes de volverse para continuar con su camino previo, un camino del que deseaba nunca haberse desviado.

- Brock. – lo llamó Ashton rápidamente. – Espera. –

El joven moreno se volvió tranquilamente, seguí a notándose confuso. Ashton bajó la mirada y vaciló por varios segundos.

- Necesito tu ayuda. – le dijo al fin. Brock notó que había tomado esfuerzo decir aquellas palabras. El capitán no era alguien que aceptara ayuda de terceros, siempre se había jactado de ser muy autosuficiente, pero pudo percibir en su mirada que necesitaba de alguien ahora. – Sabes que no confío en nadie más. Más que un vasallo, has sido mi fiel amigo todo este tiempo. –

Brock se encogió de hombros y suspiró, aunque tenía dibujada en el rostro una gran sonrisa. Era cierto, el capitán se había vuelto amigo suyo antes de que tomara conciencia. Después de todo, su primer encuentro fue cuando niños, y desde ese momento habían estado juntos, habían crecido juntos, compartido juntos…

Aún si se trataba de su esclavo, y era él el príncipe del bando enemigo, le admiraba… en el fondo, y le agradecía… en parte…

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – le preguntó carismáticamente.

Ashton le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Dejó salir un largo suspiro, señal de que se sentía mas relajado al saber que podía contar con alguien, con un amigo.

- Sabes, - empezó a decir. - ahora me cuesta creer que antes vivía totalmente cegado. Creí tener todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas… - hizo una pausa breve, negando con la cabeza, como reprochándose a si mismo. –Me he conformado con lo que me depara en lugar de esforzarme por mi felicidad. – sonrió tristemente. – Ahora lo entiendo todo. –

El joven esclavo se mantuvo atento a las palabras de su superior, aunque no llegaba a entender del todo a que se refería, ni por qué se encontraba hablando de esa manera tan peculiar. Algo en él estaba diferente.

- Nunca me pregunté las preguntas que actualmente me perturban. Sabía todo lo que tenia que saber… - dejo escapar una ligera risa irónica. – Hasta ahora. He perdido toda la confianza en mi mismo, Brock. Jamás pensé que me ocurriría a mí… pero no pude evitarlo… No pude evitarla a _ella._ –

'_¿Ella?_' pensó Brock para sus adentros. '_No será… '_ Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellas burdas ideas, recordando inconscientemente aquella escena… La princesa y el capitán… _'No, Misty es la princesa de Drubia, es imposible, es solo un capricho, eso es… '_pensó con la intención de convencerse a si mismo._ 'Sin embargo…' _suspiró a la vez que disimulaba una sonrisa. '_Es extraño. No puedo creer que después de tantos años, Ashton piense de esta forma. Definitivamente ha cambiado. Si, ha cambiado…'_

- Y todo lo que daba por sentado, ha resultado ser una mentira, un engaño. – continuaba el capitán, reflejando en sus palabras la frustración que sentía y, al mismo tiempo, la liberación total. - Mi vida ha sido planeada por otros… mi futuro… No dejaré que eso siga sucediendo. –

- Con todo respeto, señor. – se atrevió a interrumpir Brock. - ¿Qué lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión? –

Ashton se quedó mudo por varios segundos. Alzó la mirada hacia el horizonte, la frontera… donde la tierra y el aire se mimetizaban en un hermoso paisaje. Sonrió. Cómo lo había olvidado, cómo había sido capaz. Y de no ser por ella… jamás hubiese despertado de ese trance. Eso era, realmente todo se resumía a eso…

- Es difícil de explicar, y aún más difícil de creer. – rio. - Por mi parte, nunca creí que algún día estaría dispuesto a lanzar todo mi trabajo, todo mi prestigio… por alguien… - suspiró con pesar. – Por una mujer que ni siquiera sé si me corresponde… - se volvió para verlo directamente a los ojos. – Me da escalofríos… - confesó.

Brock suspiró cabizbajo. Sabía lo que le ocurría, pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevía a creerlo, se trataba de un tema tan delicado… Pero era algo obvio, evidente… El capitán estaba enamorado, y no de cualquier mujer, de una drubiana, una noble del bando enemigo. Enemiga de su reino y de todo lo que apreciaba… su princesa…

- Ven conmigo Brock, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda. – indicó con entusiasmo. -Tenemos mucho por hacer, empezando desde hoy. –

- ¿Hoy? – preguntó Brock. -Pero, Capitán… debo encontrarme con las tropas para darles todas sus indicaciones…-

- No hay peros, no puedo desperdiciar un segundo más… - ordenó esta vez. – Las tropas pueden esperar, así que andando. –

El joven vasallo se encogió de hombros- Realmente no había nada que pudiese hacer, después de todo seguía siendo su esclavo. Aunque sabía a conciencia que esta vez no se trataba de una labor de sirviente, era su labor como amigo…

Sin titubear, siguió al capitán, cuestionándose en qué consistía su plan…

* * *

La recamara real de la princesa Maybelle se encontraba a poca luz, únicamente alumbrada por un par de candelabros. Misty se encontraba de pie, inmóvil esperando a su ama quien se estaba probando un vestido de novia.

Después de varios minutos, reapareció en el salón previo a su habitación. El vestido era realmente hermoso, sin mencionar que a simple vista se notaba que era obra de un excelente trabajo. Era largo de color blanco, lo suficientemente ceñido para revelar las curvas de quien lo usase. Debajo de la cintura contaba con un tocado bordado en hilo dorado que continuaba hasta el inicio de los muslos. El escote horizontal, y las mangas largas de encaje blanco.

- Es hermoso. – la halagó la pelirroja.

Maybelle simplemente se dignó a mostrarle una débil sonrisa.

- Era de mi madre. – le contó. – Lo usó en su boda. Me pregunto qué pensaría en estos momentos si me viera usándolo. –

- Estoy segura de que se sentiría muy feliz. – le dijo intentando animarla. – Y orgullosa. – agregó. – Tan solo tenemos que hacerle unos cuantos ajustes para que se vea mejor en ti, más de lo que ya está. – sonrió. – Tengo que admitirlo, tienen muy buena calidad de telas, estas son preciosas. –

La princesa no respondía a ninguno de sus comentarios. Al alzar la mirada, Misty pudo ver que se encontraba cabizbaja y con los ojos brillosos.

- ¿Esta nerviosa, princesa? – le preguntó a la vez que se alzaba.

- No… - contestó al fin. – Mas bien si, un tanto angustiada... –su voz pareció quebrarse en la última oración. - ¿Por qué no ha venido Ashton a verme aún? – preguntó, dejando ver su angustia en sus palabras. Lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos azulinos. - Nos vamos a casar en tres días… y aún no he arreglado las cosas con él...-

Misty suspiró y se encogió de hombros. No pudo evitar en pensar en lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. Sin darse cuenta se había llevado las yemas de los dedos directamente a sus labios, rozándolos, recordando aquel gesto… el capitán…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se concentró en el momento. No debía de estar pensando en eso. De hecho, debía actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido. ¡Ese beso no significaba nada en absoluto! Era cierto que el capitán era bien parecido… y posiblemente había surgido una chispa entre ellos pero era mera atracción. Eso es, de eso se trataba. Atracción, un capricho… por que a quien él realmente amaba, con quien estaba comprometido… era Maybelle…

Únicamente ella…

Suspiró con pesar antes de volver a inclinarse para poder continuar con el ajuste del vestido.

- No se preocupe, princesa. – le dijo. - Ustedes se aman, ya resolverán las cosas. –

Luego de oír aquellas palabras, la sonrisa de Maybelle aumentó notablemente. Soltó una risita y se enjugó las lágrimas que no terminaron de nacer.

- Es cierto. – concordó. – El amor todo lo puede, ¿Verdad? – miró en su dirección esperando una confirmación. Misty le devolvió una sonrisa, aunque muy en el fondo, no se sentía verdaderamente con ganas de sonreír.

- Es lo que dicen. –

- Tal vez es cursi pero, es realmente maravilloso. – continuó Maybelle, quien parecía haber recobrado todo su entusiasmo. – El amor. – dijo con un suspiro. - Jamás creí sentirlo así… pero es cierto, Misty. Y es por eso que me siento tan acongojada por lo ocurrido. Le amo demasiado… -

La joven esclava sintió un punzón clavarse en su pecho. ¿Culpa? Tal vez… o se trataba de algo un tanto mas complejo… ¿Celos, tal vez?

Suspiró nuevamente con pesar. '_No, Misty._' Se decía a si misma. _'No… Después de todo, no debo envidiar a los amantes… mas si puedo aún anhelar por aquello que comparten…'_

La miró directamente a los ojos. Maybelle se veía tan contenta que era incapaz de decir cualquier cosa que pudiese desanimarla. Era extraño, pero a pesar de que era su sirvienta… se había encariñado un poco con la princesa…

- Es afortunada, princesa. – Le dijo Misty, esta vez con pura sinceridad.- Esto ya esta listo. – dijo refiriéndose al trabajo del vestido. – Debería ir a cambiarse. Yo me encargaré de lo demás. El vestido quedará precioso. Será perfecto para usted. –

Maybelle asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a donde era su habitación.

La puerta chirrió un poco, señal de que alguien estaba entrando. Misty sintió su corazón paralizarse, pero el umbral lo cruzó una figura femenina. De hecho, era una de sus buenas amigas quien también estaba trabajando como esclava, aunque no en condiciones tan buenas como lo estaba ella…

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Azelma? –

- ¡Misty! – exclamó, aunque quedamente, de modo que no se armara barullo. – ¡Mira esto! – le dijo mostrándole una alfombra cara que envolvía un par de urnas de cobre.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? – preguntó Misty, tanto extrañada como casi horrorizada. - ¿Lo has robado? -

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó sintiéndose ofendida. – Me lo han ofrecido. –

- ¿Quien? -

- ¡El Capitán! –dijo Azelma afanosa. – Está entregando todas sus posesiones, y nos las está dando a _nosotros_. –

- ¿Sus posesiones dices? – no terminaba de entender la situación. – O sea… -

- Sus ropas, sus adornos, joyas… hasta comida. – explicó su amiga. – Mira por la ventana y lo verás tu misma. Es realmente… -

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo Misty quien se había quedado sin aire. – Es… es increíble… yo… -

Efectivamente, el capitán se encontraba en las afueras del palacio acompañado de Brock, quien cargaba con un sinfín de cosas. Frente a ellos una larga fila de drubianos, esperando su turno.

¿Era por ella? ¿Estaba haciendo todo aquello por ella? O se trataba tan solo de un pensamiento infantil. Aunque… ella se lo había dicho. Ella le había dicho que ayudase su pueblo…

'_Por que yo soy mi pueblo…'_

- ¿Sucede algo, Misty? – preguntó una voz a lo lejos. Se trataba de Maybelle, quien había regresado de mudarse de ropa.

Azelma se sintió intimidada instantáneamente, por lo que se inclinó en una reverencia y sin decir nada salió pitando.

- Esto… tengo entendido por mi compañera de que el capitán está haciendo un gran acto de generosidad para con mi gente. – se explicó la joven pelirroja. – Esta afuera, si desea observarlo. -

- ¿Acto de generosidad? –dijo Maybelle con curiosidad. Se quedó en silencio varios segundos mientras observaba a su prometido regalar sus cosas. – Pues, ¡Pienso que es genial! Seguramente lo hace por nosotros… por que nos vamos a casar. Después de todo este será un nuevo comienzo para ambos. – dijo con voz ensoñadora. - Yo también debería hacerlo, estoy segura de que Ashton se pondrá muy contento al saber que lo apoyo.-

Volvió su mirada hacia la ventana y ahogó un grito de repente.

- ¡Mira! Esta de camino al palacio. – señaló algo nerviosa. - Así que, cualquier duda que haya tenido la noche anterior, deben de haberse aclarado. ¿No es cierto? – se encontraba tan emocionada que Misty se sintió algo ofuscada. No pudo hacer más que dedicarle una sonrisa nuevamente.

- Seguramente si, princesa. – afirmó.

- Muy bien. – suspiró. – Misty, voy a retirarme. Tú quédate y discúlpate por mí en mi lugar. –

- ¿Qué? – se había sobresaltado de tal forma que Maybelle pareció confundida. – Princesa no, yo no puedo… - le imploró. Maybelle la tomó por las manos.

- Si puedes. – le dijo con toda seguridad. – Tú siempre dices las palabras correctas. Yo nunca… - vacilo un segundo. – Jamás podría tener el coraje de ser como tú. Sé que me conoces bien… confío en que le harás entender… -

- Por favor princesa, no me obligue a hacerlo... –

- Nunca te obligaría. – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero te lo estoy pidiendo… como mi amiga. –

Misty sintió un nudo en su garganta. Se encontraba perpleja, eso era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado de la princesa. Sin decir nada más y dejando a Misty atónita, Maybelle abandonó rápidamente el salón, dirigiéndose a las afueras del palacio, donde seguramente no tendría que enfrentar a su prometido.

No mucho después apareció una nueva figura en el umbral. Una figura recia y alta, masculina. La conocía a la perfección…

Aquel joven se adentró en la habitación vagamente alumbrada, y se encontró cara a cara nuevamente con la joven princesa con cabellos de fuego.

Esta se sintió algo cohibida, se dirigió a él.

- Gracias. – le dijo con sinceridad, aunque de manera algo impersonal.

- No fue nada. – respondió el, relajando los hombros. – En realidad lo fue todo… - dejó escapar una risita cansada. – Pero eso no importa. – concluyó con una sonrisa.

Misty quiso sonreír, mas se le hacía imposible en aquel momento. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Maybelle, y en el hecho de que estaba muy ilusionada por reconciliarse con el Capitán.

Y ella era el único obstáculo, era la piedra que se encontraba en medio… tal vez…

- Capitán, - empezó a decir, bajando la mirada. - solo estoy aquí para decirle que la princesa se encuentra muy apenada por lo que dijo la otra noche. Y ella quisiera que usted supiera que… -

- Misty… - la interrumpió Ashton a la vez que alcanzaba su mano.

La pelirroja levantó la vista rápidamente, horrorizada, y sin el menor cuidado arrancó su mano de la de él.

- ¡Estas comprometido con mi ama! –exclamó exaltada, ni siquiera se había tomado el tino de moderar su tono de voz y evitar algún escándalo.

- No... –

- Es una… falta de respeto. – señaló con indignación. – Yo no puedo traicionar a la princesa, ella confía en mí. -

- Ese compromiso fue arreglado por mi padre. – volvió a tomarla fuertemente del brazo y la acercó hacia él. – Y será desecho por mí. –

Dijo aquello con tanta seguridad que por un instante Misty se sintió desfallecer, y por poco y se arrojaba a sus brazos. Sin embargo, algo conocía la situación, y si era consiente de que el compromiso entre Ashton y Maybelle era un arreglo, también estaba segura de que habían motivos secundarios, muchos mas fuertes que él, que ella o que cualquier cosa, que lo mantenían vigente… y era algo difícil de disuadir.

- Eso no es certero. – se atrevió a decir ella, al fin.

- Si lo es. – aseguró Ashton. - ¡Mírame! No tengo nada, nada más que estos sentimientos hacia ti. – junto sus manos sobre las de ella. – Sin riquezas… Hice esto para demostrarte que nada de eso me importa… -

- Puedes asaltar otro país mañana y recuperar toda tu riqueza, Ashton. Eres un capitán de guerra. Ni siquiera sé por qué te esforzaste en hacer todo esto. –

- ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó con ironía. – Creí que me conocías mejor. -

Suspiró con pesadez.

- Estoy cansado de vivir una vida elaborada. Me siento… obligado a tomar decisiones que no quiero tomar. A formar parte de tratos de los que no quiero participar. – explicaba, se percibía cierta desesperación en sus palabras. - Estoy harto. Ya no sé quién es dueño de la verdad. – apretó la mandíbula y, luego de un rato, sacudió la cabeza. – Ya no importa. Solo sé que quiero ser dueño de mí mismo por primera vez… - la tomó por la cintura. - y es esto lo que quiero. –

- Yo… - la joven titubeó, temblorosa, indecisa. – No sé que decir. –

- No lo hagas. – Sugirió él – Actúa. Tienes dos opciones, dependiendo de qué es lo que deseas. Darte media vuelta y alejarte de mí, o quedarte… -

Misty no se movió ni un solo centímetro, pero tampoco podía sostener la mirada frente a él. ¿Qué debía hacer? Seguir a su cabeza, o su corazón… serle fiel a su patria, o a sí misma…

- Eres una mujer determinada, Misty. – le dijo Ashton a la vez que la retenía con mayor fuerza. - ¿Qué es lo que evita que tomes una decisión? –

Era cierto, jamás había dejado que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Sin embargo, la situación era tan complicada y todo estaba ocurriendo tan de repente…

Aunque de algo estaba segura, y era que sus intenciones eran sinceras. Ya se lo había demostrado con su último acto. No deseaba sentirse egocéntrica, pero presentía que era ella realmente el motivo por el cual él se decidió a hacerlo.

Ahora era ella quien estaba segura, y debía dejar en claro sus emociones. La culpabilidad no podía detener en aquel momento, la sensación, el sentimiento, era demasiado fuerte, era como si posesionara su cuerpo… finalmente sonrió. Estaba decidida nuevamente, decidida a ir por aquello que sentía le correspondía.

- Pero si ya he decidido. – dijo con seriedad, aunque una sonrisa torcía sus labios.

Sin decir ni pensar en nada más, cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se empinó para tocarlos con los suyos. El capitán la estrechó firmemente contra él, mientras le correspondía el gesto con impaciencia. Fervoroso.

Aquel momento de amor clandestino los condujo a las afueras del palacio, cerca al río, entre los arbustos, donde se habían besado por primera vez. La noche cayó repentinamente, los minutos volaban, pero ellos estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo…

Al amanecer del día siguiente, la pelirroja amaneció recostada en la fina hierba que crecía cerca a las orillas del rio. Se sintió algo incómoda, y era que el césped estaba algo puntiagudo, y ella se encontraba desnuda… A su lado pudo sentir un cuerpo masculino que la acogía, al parecer aún seguía adormilado.

Reaccionando ante la situación, se alzó rápidamente, con la respiración agitada. Buscó sus prendas con la mirada, y al encontrarlas se las colocó de inmediato.

- ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó el joven capitán con una sonrisa pícara. – Puedes acompañarme un rato mas, ¿Lo sabes? –

- No seas insensato. – le dijo. Al verlo a la luz del día, desnudo y boca arriba con tanta naturalidad, se sintió algo avergonzada. La verdad, toda la situación se le hacía embarazosa. ¡Cómo había llegado tan lejos!

Aunque, ciertamente, no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada… Todo había sido maravilloso…

- Pudiste al menos quedarte con una manta. – le dijo Misty.

- No, en absoluto. El hombre entra a este mundo desnudo, sin posesiones. – dijo mientras se sentaba para alcanzarla una vez mas. – Quiero ser un hombre nuevo para ti, Misty. Limpio de todos mis pecados anteriores. –

Misty pudo sentir como sus mejillas se encendían. Ashton le plantó un fuerte beso en el hombro, cosa que la hizo estremecerse.

Un sonido grave y resonante se escuchaba a lo lejos. Se acercaba… eran tambores.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Misty con curiosidad.

- Mi armada ha regresado. – explicó Ashton. - El rey seguro esperará una celebración de victoria. Vuelve al palacio, ahí estarás a salvo. – le indicó. Misty sonrió.

Ambos terminaron de vestirse, antes de que alguien o algo pudiera verlos, siendo la hierba y el río testigos únicos de su encuentro.

Misty terminó de arreglarse el cabello, el cual estaba alborotado y con unas cuantas pajas atravesadas. Ashton se acercó por detrás y le mostró un medallón de oro con una insignia grabada. Misty lo miró incrédula.

- Quiero que conserves este amuleto.- le dijo. - Si alguien te detiene, enséñales esto y te dejarán pasar. –

Dicho aquello lo colocó entre sus manos y las sostuvo por un momento.

- Cuídalo bien. – le indicó. – Y ten mucho cuidado. –

Sin decir más se dio media vuelta en dirección al sonido de los tambores, ansioso de saber las buenas nuevas.

- Te amo. – dijo Misty en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él pudiese oírlo, pese a que no era esa su intención.

Ashton se detuvo de golpe. Se volvió hacia ella con el semblante serio, tan serio que Misty sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina.

- Escuche eso. Dilo de nuevo. – dijo una vez la hubo alcanzado. Misty se mantuvo callada. – Te lo estoy ordenando. Te lo estoy… -

- ¡Capitán! – exclamó una voz ajena. Se trataba de uno de los soldados que había irrumpido en la escena.

Misty volvió rápidamente su rostro en el sentido contrario y se alejó, tratando de fingir demencia. Ashton, por supuesto, siguió el curso del juego y giró en dirección a aquella voz masculina. Esbozó una gran y confiada sonrisa.

- Escuché los tambores. – le dijo al joven soldado. - ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias? -

- ¡Hemos capturado al rey de Drubia! – exclamó el joven, muy orgulloso.

- ¿El rey? – el mismo Ashton no parecía creer la noticia. - ¿Lo han capturado vivo?- preguntó, a lo que el soldado asintió velozmente. - Averigua quienes son los responsables de esto. Me encargaré de que reciban los más altos honores. – dijo con una risa satisfactoria. Le dio dos palmadas amistosas al soldado en la espalda. - Dígale a los demás que estoy en camino. Esta noche habrá una gran fiesta de celebración. –

- Sí, capitán. – afirmó el soldado y se apresuró a seguir la reciente orden.

Una vez solos, de nuevo, Ashton buscó a Misty detrás del árbol en el que ella se había escondido. Tenía la intención de continuar aquello que habían dejado pendiente, pero al parecer ella no estaba de ánimos para flirteos.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó algo preocupado.

Misty lo miró de soslayo, parecía tener los ojos humedecidos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Pensó en preguntarle el porqué de su tristeza, pero no tardó en descifrarlo por si mismo. Era evidente: la captura del rey. Suspiró sintiéndose un tanto culpable.

- Misty… - trató de alcanzar su mano pero ella se alejó de él. – No puedes culparme de esto… - dijo un poco más serio.

- Lo sé. – contestó débilmente.

- Nuestros países están en guerra, no puedo cambiar eso. – se excusó Ashton. – Lo siento. -

- Pero es que él es mi… - le dijo Misty con desesperación, pero no pudo concluir aquella oración con la verdad. – Es mi rey. –

No podía confesarle que en realidad se trataba de su padre, su queridísimo padre. De saberlo, probablemente las cosas empeorasen. No podía arriesgarse…

- Lo siento… - fue lo último que pudo decirle el capitán antes de alejarse de ella.

Misty cayó de rodillas al suelo y sollozó con fuerza. Ashton no se atrevió a volverse a mirarla, no podría soportarlo. Se odió a si mismo por causarle tanto dolor, maldijo aquella guerra, y repudió sus raíces…

'_No hay nada que se pueda hacer…'_

* * *

Horas más tarde, luego de reconfortarse un poco, Misty fue en dirección a los campos de siembra donde se encontraba su gente. Drubia.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar, no encontró más que un gran alboroto. Al parecer se había perdido toda esperanza. Apenas y un hombre pudo reconocerla, se aceleró hasta llegar a donde ella se encontraba y de rodillas le halaba las ropas.

- ¡Princesa! Por favor díganos que no es cierto… - suplicaba el hombre. Misty pudo hacerse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, seguramente los rumores habían corrido demasiado rápido.

- Yo vi a nuestro rey siendo llevado a rastras por los pasillos del palacio con mis propios ojos. – dijo otro hombre.

- He escuchado que ya lo han ejecutado. – habló una mujer.

- Y que están paseando su cabeza por las calles clavada en la punta de una lanza. – agregó otro más.

- ¡No! ¡No! – gritó Misty, quien estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. – ¡Basta! No… eso no es verdad… -

- El rey de Drubia está con vida. – irrumpió una voz que Misty pudo reconocer al instante. Brock. – Yo vi cuando lo dirigían hacia la prisión. – dijo. La multitud pareció calmarse un poco.

- Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que esos bárbaros lo masacren… - volvió a hablar el primer hombre.

Los murmullos eran tantos que la pelirroja se sintió mareada. No podía soportar aquello por mucho tiempo. Era frustrante…

- Siempre imaginé que tu padre marcharía a través de estas tierras con triunfo. – se acercó a hablarle una mujer, Azelma. - Pero ahora ya no quedan esperanzas… Si el rey muere, también Drubia. –

- No. – dijo Misty con serenidad, más mucha seriedad. – ¡Drubia jamás morirá! – exclamó. Por primera vez se sintió imponente y con una capacidad de mando que antes desconocía en sí misma. - Aún si somos esclavizados, o nos encontramos lejos de nuestra tierra natal. Aún si algunos mueren… Drubia está en nuestros corazones, en nuestro espíritu… y por lo tanto, vive. –

La multitud se mantuvo en silencio casi en su totalidad, toda la atención estaba dirigida hacia la princesa. Misty suspiró. Aquello era algo a lo que le tenía pavor, esa gran responsabilidad… que cada una de las pequeñas partes que formaban la esperanza de su pueblo recayera en ella, en sus acciones y decisiones… Ella era la única esperanza de su pueblo ahora. Y eso era un deber que implicaba muchas cosas… muchos sacrificios…

- Este no es el final. – Proclamó Misty – Yo se los prometo. –

- Pero princesa… - interrumpió el moreno.

- Brock. – se dirigió hacia él. – Te necesito ahora más que nunca. Eres en quien más confío en esta situación. –

- ¿Estas segura de que podremos superar esto? – preguntó él.

- Soy la hija de mi padre, ¿No es cierto? – dijo con seguridad. – Haré lo que sea necesario… apretó los puños – Idearé un plan… buscaré la forma… algún día volveremos… - musitó - ¡Volveremos a ser libres, y entonces todo estará bien! ¡Lo juro! – exclamó con ferocidad.

Brock suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa ligera. Misty no estaba de ánimos para sonreír, pero se podía ver en su semblante que estaba bastante determinada, tal vez más que nunca.

Eso era todo, D rubia, su pueblo, sostenía sus últimas esperanzas en una sola persona. Esa persona era ella, y estaba decidida a no defraudarlos. Sin embargo, eso significaría renunciar a ese nuevo sentimiento que había surgido entre ella y el capitán… renunciar a su amor… renunciar a aquello tan preciado…

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**  
Cha cha chaaaan... ¡Las cosas se complican! Espero tener pronto el siguiente capi asi no los dejo tan ansiosos n.n._

_Maureen se despide por ahora, si tienen algún comentario háganme saber :)! Hasta la próxima ! _

_- Maureen_


End file.
